Cárcere
by Margarida F
Summary: Em meio à guerra, Hermione é capturada por comensais da morte e lá ela encontra Draco Malfoy, o grande rival dos tempos de Hoqwarts. DM/HG
1. Capítulo I

_Harry Potter™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**CÁRCERE**

Capítulo I

O garoto de olhos acinzentados desceu as escadas lamacentas em direção ao recinto que exalava um cheiro fétido. Odiava aquele lugar. Odiava aquela situação. Praguejava diariamente contra o responsável por colocá-lo naquela encruzilhada: o próprio pai. Lúcio fugira e restara ao filho o legado de vigiar os prisioneiros de guerra, dispondo de péssimas condições de alimentação e higiene: um dos modos encontrados por aquele que não deve ser nomeado para puni-lo.

Ouviu vozes e altas gargalhadas: os colegas de serviço divertiam-se, provavelmente usando de métodos de tortura para com os prisioneiros. Houve tempos em que a suposta brincadeira o divertiria; agora não mais. Os meses se passavam e a certeza de que lutar ao lado de Voldemort era o melhor a fazer, esvaía-se.

- O que está havendo?

- A garotinha aqui está dizendo que não nos deixará tocá-la, senhor Malfoy. - Apesar dos últimos acontecimentos o nome Malfoy ainda era capaz de inspirar respeito. - Acredita nisso? - Prosseguia o homem debochado.

Draco sorriu. Não um sorriso cínico. Não um sorriso de quem havia achado graça. Simplesmente um sorriso de quem não aguentava mais nada daquilo. Olhou para dentro da cela cuja porta, a exemplo das outras, apresentava apenas uma pequena abertura. Foi então que a viu: acuada a um canto, os olhos desafiadores, ignorado o fato de estar nas mãos do inimigo, suja e mal vestida.

- Ora, é lógico que eu te encontraria aqui, não é? Foi esse o castigo dado ao seu pai pela covardia, Malfoy?

Era incrível como mesmo em momentos como aquele ela não abandonava a arrogância.

- Continua sendo tão estúpida quanto antes, não é, Granger? Capturada pelo inimigo e fazendo provocações...

Ela o olhou, cínica. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando-a sozinha no pequeno cômodo.

- Quando ela chegou? - Perguntou aos companheiros.

- Há quatro dias. Estava até ontem à noite sendo interrogada sobre o paradeiro de Potter.

- Aposto que não revelou nada.

- Nadinha. Mas o Lord está feliz mesmo assim. Tem certeza de que o Potter ou o Weasley virão resgatá-la.

- Creio que sim. Mas deixem-na por minha conta, sim? Trata-se de uma vingança pessoal.

Os dois homens concordaram e partiram. Draco ficou a pensar que talvez esse posto não fosse tão ruim assim. Pelo menos ainda tinha a oportunidade de fazer Hermione Granger pagar por todas as humilhações do tempo de escola.

* * *

Draco Malfoy abriu o pequeno recorte da porta e encontrou a garota morena sentada no fino colchão a um canto da cela. Abriu-a de uma vez.

- Olá, Granger.

Ela o olhou, odiando a si mesma por ter se deixado capturar. Chegava até mesmo a pensar que preferia morrer a agüentar Malfoy e seu ar de superioridade. Pelo menos seria por pouco tempo: sabia que em breve os amigos viriam em seu socorro.

- O almoço. - Acrescentou, deixando uma bandeja em cujo prato havia uma sopa rala de legumes e um pedaço de pão.

Ela apenas fitou a suposta refeição, não fazendo qualquer movimento em sua direção, apesar da fome que sentia - a última coisa que ingerira fora uma pequena porção de macarrão 15 horas atrás.

- Se eu fosse você, não desprezaria a comida, Granger. Nunca se sabe quando terá outra oportunidade dessa. - A frase, dita com o intuito de aterrorizá-la, tinha uma parcela de verdade: não raramente os prisioneiros eram alimentados apenas uma vez por dia. - E afinal, como é que a senhorita-sabe-tudo se permitiu cair nas garras no inimigo, hein?

- Ora, sua situação aqui é tão ruim que nem esse tipo de informação compartilham com você, Malfoy?

Ela sempre tivera essa capacidade de descobrir as fraquezas, cutucar as feridas. Mas se Hermione Granger era mestre em jogos psicológicos, o garoto à sua frente era ainda melhor.

- Granger, Granger... Já lhe ocorreu que talvez eu esteja neste posto por opção e continue a trabalhar nas investigações tanto quanto antes? E que talvez eu mesmo tenha colaborado com a sua captura?

Os olhos castanhos o fitaram, cinicamente.

- Talvez, por exemplo, eu tenha conseguido informações sobre a localização da nova sede da Ordem da Fênix, desde que a do Lago Grimmauld foi descoberta. Confesso que foi bem audacioso instalá-la sob a sua antiga casa. - Ele usava de suspeitas da época anterior à fuga do pai, em que estava efetivamente no caso, na esperança de que elas tivessem obtido confirmação. Não que estivesse tão marginalizado no "lado das trevas" a ponto de ser privado de informações como essa, mas simplesmente desde que fora obrigado a assumir esse cargo, se isolara de tal modo que não tinha notícias do mundo exterior.

Porém as palavras quase surtiram o efeito desejado. Só não o fizeram porque a menina à sua frente, já quase que completamente transformada em mulher, sabia muito bem ocultar o que sentia. Uma prova disso eram os mais de três anos apaixonada pelo melhor amigo, à sombra, com medo da rejeição.

Percebendo que seria arriscado continuar ali e não conseguir responder a alguma possível indagação da grifinória, o loiro deixou a cela, não sem antes dizer um "boa noite" regado a prepotência. Hermione ficou novamente entregue ao escuro e à solidão aos quais já começara a se habituar.

* * *

N/A: Obrigada por ler até aqui! A fic será composta por cerca de quinze capítulos, quase todos com esse tamanho, e conterá algumas cenas NC-17. Espero que gostem. E revisem! :)


	2. Capítulo II

_Harry Potter™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**CÁRCERE**

Capítulo II

As semanas arrastavam-se. Para alguém como ele, acostumado ao bom e ao melhor, aquela prisão assemelhava-se cada dia mais a um verdadeiro inferno. Lá fora, Potter derrotava lentamente os detentores da marca negra e não raramente ele encontrava os companheiros debatendo se o lado das trevas ruiria. Por isso, ainda que não admitisse nem mesmo a si, as visitas à grifinória no andar de baixo o agradavam. Ela se tornara seu refúgio, sua sanidade, ainda que trocassem somente insultos.

Porém Hermione também já sucumbia aos efeitos implacáveis do tempo. Os olhos frequentemente tristes, uma assustadora fragilidade que se apossava gradativamente dela e inquietava o loiro. Há duas semanas ela lhe perguntara o dia. Ele respondeu, sem consciência de que se arrependeria amargamente da atitude: a morena passou os dias que se seguiram numa melancolia profunda. Mais tarde ela lhe revelara que a data coincidia com o dia após o aniversário do pobretão do Weasley.

Este, por sua vez, sequer tentara invadir o prédio onde a prisão se instalava, ao contrário do que previra o Lord. Provavelmente estava ocupado demais se tornando famoso ao lado do seu amigo testa-rachada, pensava o loiro, odiando-o inconscientemente por fazê-la sofrer.

Era uma terça-feira. Talvez chovesse, ele não saberia dizer: o lugar quase não possuia janelas e era tão mal iluminado que mesmo para os que não estavam encarcerados era difícil distinguir o dia da noite. Andava pelo corredor, imponente. Trazia dentro da capa uma lanterna e um livrinho de atividades que parecia ser muito apreciado pelos trouxas, "palavras cruzadas", talvez fosse o nome. Não saberia dizer o porquê fazia aquilo, o porquê a protegia, se preocupava com ela. Escutou então vozes exaltadas e alguns gritos. Dela, com certeza a voz era dela. Dirigiu-se à cela.

Não precisou dizer nada. Apenas dirigiu um olhar gelado a dois comensais que tentavam abusar da grifinória. A garota observou, ainda em choque, os dois homens fortes abaixarem a cabeça para Draco e saírem - ela poderia jurar inclusive que escutara um deles pedindo desculpas. Era como se a atitude infringisse algo já discutido e ela não era inocente o suficiente para acreditar que o loiro à sua frente havia determinado que deveriam respeitá-la. Não, aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa: ela deveria ser exclusividade dele.

Ele respirou fundo. Fechou a porta atrás de si. Ela o olhava, os olhos castanhos perfurando-o como se pudessem decifrá-lo. Foi se aproximando dela, sem idéia do que lhe diria. A morena, por sua vez, encostada à parede, tirou a blusa que vestia - já completamente suja e apresentando alguns rasgos - e deixando à mostra os seios, proporcionais ao seu corpo. O fato era que se recusava a dar a ele o gostinho de dizer que a violentara: não, ela se entregaria.

- Pelo jeito eu sou sua propriedade, não?

O loiro porém a olhou, ficando por um momento estático. Quando pareceu recobrar a consciência, atirou a peça de roupa de volta à ela.

- Cubra-se. Eu jamais me sujaria transando com uma sangue-ruim.

E partiu, furioso, batendo a porta. Ela chorou. Nem mesmo saberia dizer o motivo, apesar de tê-los, de sobra. Simplesmente chorava, sentada no frio chão de pedras, como se as lágrimas fossem uma válvula de escape da realidade.

* * *

O barulho proveniente da maçaneta a despertou de seus desvaneios e levou-a, maquinalmente, a sentar-se ao canto da cela. Os cabelos tinham um aspecto sujo e apresentava olheiras profundas. Há dias não dormia por mais do que alguns minutos e a freqüência dos pesadelos onde via Harry e Ron mortos só agravava o seu estado de angústia. Um medo irracional se apossava dela toda vez que considerava se os sonhos não coincidiam com a realidade, uma espécie de aviso. E ela nem ao menos podia questioná-lo. Ele. Sempre ele.

O sonserino adentrou o cômodo apertado - que a ela parecia imenso - todo vestido de negro, sombrio. Os olhos cinzas gélidos. Cortantes. Havia sido assim desde o episódio em que ela o acusara de planejar estuprá-la. Às vezes se questionava se não o ofendera, se ele não estava tentando apenas ser gentil. Mas depois achava graça. Gentileza e Draco Malfoy não podem ocupar a mesma sentença, a menos que haja uma negação dentro desta. Deveria estar enlouquecendo, isso sim. Era aquele lugar, o frio que adormecia o seu corpo, aquela incerteza, aquela guerra, os olhos perturbadores dele - observou-o abandonar uma bandeja no chão - os olhos que agora eram cinzas mas que nos tempos de Hogwarts ela poderia jurar que eram azulados. Talvez ele também sofresse. Ela continuava a fitá-lo, como se pudesse descobrir a resposta em seu rosto. Não descobriu, pois no momento seguinte tudo ficou negro.

- Granger! Granger!

Ela encarou o cinza. Agora ele a olhava nos olhos, coisa que não fazia desde... A palavra "desde" perdera o sentido há muito tempo. A única coisa que ela podia definir com certeza é que o olhar dele era a coisa mais reconfortante de ultimamente.

- O que houve?

Ele dividia-se entre a indiferença e a atenção. Optou pela segunda.

- Você... Perdeu os sentidos.

- Faz tempo? - Tempo. Tempo era outra palavra engraçada e sem propósito para ambos.

- Não muito.

Ela o olhava, ainda confusa e ele sentia-se desconfortável por ter a sensação de que ela era capaz enxergar a luta interna que se travava nele. A secura e o consolo. No momento, a primeira vencia.

- Sinto frio.

Hermione sentou-se e o garoto, já prestes a levantar-se, pode sentir o calor do corpo dela. Não um calor normal. Colocou a mão sobre sua testa, e manifestou:

- Você está ardendo em febre. - Assim, com ponto final. Como não se importasse caso ela caisse morta naquele segundo.

Ela piscou, sentindo preguiça. Aquela preguiça familiar, que sentia na infância durante as crises de amigdalite. Cerrou momentaneamente os olhos e pôde escutar a porta ser fechada.

"E assim morria a sabe-tudo de Hogwarts, a arquiinimiga de Draco Malfoy, a melhor amiga de Potter!", pensou ela, sem conseguir abandonar a ironia.

A porta rangeu e ela pôde ver, ainda que com os olhos quase inteiramente fechados, os cabelos louros-platinados esvoaçarem e aproximarem-se dela.

- Beba isto. - Acrescentou.

Ela olhou o copo que ele trazia meio desconfiada.

- Não é veneno. - Ele disse, contrariado.

E se fosse, também? Faria alguma diferença? Não. Provavelmente não. Já estava morta. Não fisicamente, mas estava morta.

Bebeu a poção de gosto amargo, quase o mesmo dos anti-térmicos trouxas. Fechou os olhos novamente e pôde sentir um certo peso sobre seu corpo. O que era aquilo? Um cobertor. Era um cobertor.

- Obrigada. - Ela sussurrou.

Ele partiu.

Mas a partir desse dia voltou a olhá-la nos olhos.

* * *

N/A: Obrigada por ler até aqui! E revisem! :)


	3. Capítulo III

_Harry Potter™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**CÁRCERE**

Capítulo III

Os cabelos louros balançavam às suas costas. Estavam um pouco mais longos do que o habitual, mas ainda acima dos ombros. Entrou carregando a bandeja de sempre, com um conteúdo diverso, além do almoço. Hermione o olhou, sentada num canto e coberta dos pés ao pescoço.

- Como você está? - Ele perguntou, a encarando com os olhos acinzentados que pareciam adquirir uma tonalidade azul clara.

- Estou melhor, obrigada.

Abaixou-se e colocou a mão sobre sua testa, gesto que a surpreendeu e pareceu incomodá-lo. Não parecia mais estar com febre. Levantou-se num salto.

- Tem mais uma dose daquela poção para você aí na bandeja. Acho que você já está bem, mas melhor garantir.

Ela sorriu, apesar de achar um tanto desconfortável aquela nova personalidade que lhe aflorava. O sonserino respondeu com um aceno de cabeça e partiu.

Hermione arrastou-se até o objeto plástico visando a examinar a refeição. As sopas, após o seu desmaio, continham agora uma maior quantidade de legumes, e por vezes um pedaço de carne. Talvez, no fundo, Draco se importasse. Talvez ele estivesse apenas cumprindo as ordens do Lord empenhando-se em mantê-la viva: uma poderosa arma contra o-menino-que-sobreviveu. Reconheceu pelo aroma a costumeira sopa de abobrinhas com cenouras, mas surpreendeu-se ao visualizar algo além dos talheres. Um pedaço de plástico vermelho? Se a luminosidade não fosse tão escassa talvez conseguisse desvendá-lo. Algo no canto direito assemelhava-se a um botão, desses encontrados em artefatos trouxas. A garota apertou-o instintivamente e observou, um tanto receosa, um feixe de luz abandonar o objeto. Uma lanterna.

Pôde enxergar então um livro de palavras-cruzadas, tipicamente trouxa, acompanhado de uma caneta esferográfica. Era tudo o que parecia necessitar para evitar a loucura. Sorriu. Draco se importava. Ainda que infimamente, mas se importava.

* * *

Draco espiou pela pequena abertura de metal antes de adentrar a cela. A grifinória sequer o notou. Encolhida a um canto, envolvida pelo cobertor, segurava com uma mão a pequena lanterna e com a outra a caneta que durante intervalos quase regulares levava à boca. O livro de atividades repousava sob suas pernas e parecia fasciná-la. Hermione mordia o lábio inferior e logo após exibia um sorriso.

O sonserino despertou, surpreso, de seus devaneios quando a garota emitiu uma exclamação. Descobrira uma palavra que estava a atormentá-la. Ele entrou por fim, carregando o jantar: uma porção de macarrão. Ela o olhou, ainda com a sombra de um sorriso nos lábios. O garoto deixou o jantar no chão, razoavelmente desconfortável, e recolheu a bandeja onde transportara o almoço. Já estava na porta quando ela o chamou.

- Malfoy?

Olhou-a.

- Conhece algum sinônimo para "propósito"? No sentido de "objetivo", sabe?

Ele refletiu por uns instantes.

- Intuito?

Ela sorriu.

- Isso! Não conseguia lembrar. Obrigada. - Agradeceu. Um agradecimento que ultrapassava a gratidão pela descoberta da palavra.

Ele sorriu em resposta e partiu.

* * *

Ele acabara de deixar a bandeja contendo o almoço. Parou para observá-la, antes de sair. Desde que lhe dera o tal do livro trouxa, Hermione parecia radiante. Era quase paradoxal que ela fosse a prisioneira e ele estivesse no comando da situação. Draco definhava a cada dia: as conversas com os companheiros rareavam; dentre estes, muitos sucumbiam à pressão e fugiam, mesmo conscientes do final trágico e doloroso que teriam caso o mestre os encontrasse; a comida acabava aos poucos e o local onde se instalavam decaia. A situação estava prestes a ultrapassar a tênue barreira do suportável.

- Como isso funciona? - Ele perguntou, assustando-a.

- O jogo? De palavras-cruzadas?

- Isso. - Ele concordou.

Ela sorriu.

- É simples. Está vendo esses quadradinhos? Devem ser preenchidos com letras, e de uma mesma letra acabam saindo várias palavras. E aqui estão as dicas da palavra com a qual você deve preencher. - Concluiu, apontando com a caneta os lugares que citara.

O loiro sentou-se ao seu lado, interessado. Ela reprimiu qualquer tipo de reação que demonstrasse seu espanto e explicou novamente, usando exemplos. Ele pareceu gostar. Draco Malfoy simpatizando com uma criação trouxa? O fim do mundo deveria estar próximo.

- Aqui... Seria inexorável? - Perguntou indicando com o dedo. Ela contou o número de letras e concordou com um aceno de cabeça, enquanto preenchia o espaço correspondente. - Isso é interessante.

- É uma ótima distração. Excelente método para esquecer os problemas. - O clima tornou-se ligeiramente denso. - Costumava comprar esses livrinhos quando íamos viajar e chovia.

Ele sorriu. Passou uma parte da tarde ali com ela.

* * *

N/A: Obrigada por lerem, favoritarem e comentarem. Estou até postando mais freqüentemente por causa de vocês ;) Continuem comentando para eu saber se estão gostando das mudanças que acontecem na fic e tal. Beijo!


	4. Capítulo IV

_Harry Potter™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**CÁRCERE**

Capítulo I

Adentrou o cômodo desacompanhado da habitual bandeja. Agitava um livro com uma das mãos e dizia a ela, sorrindo:

- Consegui!

Qual fora a última vez que dera um sorriso tão sincero? Sequer lembrava-se. Se é que já o fizera. Ela sentou-se, visivelmente amimada, mordendo o lábio inferior, revelando apreensão.

- Mesmo?

Ele balançou a cabeça em tom afirmativo e ela sorriu. O loiro acomodou-se ao seu lado e a grifinória não demonstrou espanto. As visitas se prolongavam gradativamente e o verde e o vermelho passavam a coexistir de maneira harmoniosa. Mostrou-lhe os papéis que trazia e pôde ver os olhos da menina brilharem.

- É do nível mais difícil? - Perguntou; ele assentiu. - Que demais! - Retirou o caderno de atividades das mãos dele para analisá-lo. - Como conseguiu?

- Eu tenho meus métodos. - Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, sorrindo de canto. - Não somos exatamente proibidos de sair daqui. As restrições são para nossa própria segurança, mas sempre há um jeito de burlá-las.

- Qual é a sensação de entrar em contato com mundo lá fora de novo?

- A pior possível. - Respondeu, lacônico, para em seguida mudar o rumo da conversa. - Vamos tentar? - Indagou, apontando com a própria cabeça o caderno que ela segurava.

Ela concordou. Aprendera a reconhecer alguns sinais que ele emitia, ainda que sutis ou não intencionais. Londres provavelmente sucumbia à implacável guerra. Trouxas, sangue-ruins, sangue-puros, traidores, não importava. Eram vítimas, todos eles.

* * *

Draco caminhava pelos corredores vazios. Se os carcereiros já eram poucos quando o projeto teve início, agora eram tão raros que o sonserino chegava a cogitar se não era o único que restava. Hermione acordou, assustada, quando este invadiu a cela, com certo desespero.

- O que houve?

- Descobri!

- O que?!

- Soçobrar. O sinônimo de ruir é soçobrar!

- Tem razão. Lembro-me de já ter lido esta palavra.

- Você estava dormindo? - Questionou envergonhado, tomando pela primeira vez consciência da situação; ela concordou. - Me desculpe. Pode voltar a dormir.

Levantou-se para ir embora. Mas não o fez. As mãos quentes da garota de cabelos lanzudos o impediram.

- Fica. Eu tenho o dia todo para dormir.

- Certeza?

Ela assentiu. Ficou. Tomou para si o livro e passou a solucioná-lo, sempre consultando-na, como se sua vida dependesse da resolução do enigma. Tinha finalmente algo a que se dedicar.

Hermione fitava-o. Talvez estivesse a beira da insensatez, mas não mais o via como o menino mimado e preconceituoso que ele fora durante os seis anos de convívio escolar. Não. A personalidade complexa de Draco Malfoy desdobrava-se diante de seus olhos e sua presença era cada vez mais apreciada.

- Olha, acho que descobri essa outra palavra também. Você não vai acreditar. Acho que por ser tão fácil que não pensamos nela.

Ele riu. Ficava tão lindo sem aquela expressão pesada que costumava carregar, observou. Encontrou-a a encará-lo. Cinza no castanho. O contato visual quebrado apenas quando os olhos se fecharam, instintivamente, ao encontrar dos lábios. Quente no frio. As bocas abrindo-se e possibilitando um contato mais profundo. Amargo no doce. As línguas encostando-se, receosas. Uma antítese.

O sonserino afastou-se de repente. O que fizera?! Passou as mãos pelos cabelos platinados e levantou-se. Fora longe demais. Enlouquecera. Repetindo o gesto, deixou o recinto.

Hermione fechou os olhos e deitou-se. Era uma sangue-ruim e não havia palavras-cruzadas que mudassem esse fato. O puro e o sujo jamais se uniriam.

* * *

Espero que estejam gostando da fic (e a única maneira de eu saber disso, é através dos comentários, portanto, comentem!). Obrigada por todo o carinho e pelos elogios. Beijos.


	5. Capítulo V

_Harry Potter™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**CÁRCERE**

Capítulo V

Fechou a porta de madeira rústica com força, como se o objeto fosse o responsável por inundar-lhe a mente com tantas perguntas retóricas, constatações incômodas e nojo. Envolvera-se. Demais. Insanidade, era a única justificativa plausível que o seu sistema nervoso apontava: o confinamento roubara-lhe a razão. Tudo culpa das conversas escassas, do medo eminente, dos malditos olhos castanhos que transitam entre a melancolia profunda e a felicidade extrema em questão instantes. A mão dela sempre quente. Os lábios irrequietos e modo como ela os morde. Passou as mãos pálidas e nervosas sobre os cabelos. Odiava-a. Odiava o seu sangue imundo e sua sagacidade. Odiava o maldito sarcasmo que aparentemente aprimorara durante a pouca convivência com ele. As mãos trêmulas agarraram o objeto mais próximo - um abajur antigo - arremessando-o contra a parede, numa tola tentativa de extravasar a raiva. Dedos inseguros bateram à porta. Suspirou.

- Entre.

- Está tudo bem, Draco? - Perguntava Matt, talvez o único ali que não o temia ou o abominava.

Sentou-se na cama.

- Não sei.

- Você está sobrecarregado. Onde já se viu querer cuidar de metade das celas?

- Você sabe que não é porque quero.

- Eu sei. Mas precisamos fazer uns ajustes nessa escala. Vamos fazer o seguinte? Eu fico com uma parte dos prisioneiros que estão sob sua responsabilidade. O que acha?

O loiro concordou, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente. Pelos menos livrava-se da Granger.

* * *

Dormia sob as cobertas. Não fazia frio, mas o cobertor marrom era capaz de fazê-la sentir-se acolhida. O barulho do metal sendo deslizado despertou-a. Abriu os olhos mas não se moveu. A porta foi aberta e passos hesitantes ecoaram pelo recinto.

- O almoço. - Pronunciou uma voz rouca.

Rouca? Hermione levantou-se assustada e encontrou um par de astutos olhos negros a analisá-la. Nada de cinza. O garoto piscou como se acabasse de decidir que não lhe daria explicações e saiu. Hermione voltou a deitar-se. Havia ido longe demais.

* * *

Uma semana e meia transcorreu normalmente. Draco alimentava-se na cozinha quando Matt chegou exibindo um sorriso triunfante.

- Está melhor, cara?

- Com certeza. Está bem mais tranqüilo. Mas não ficou muito pesado para você?

- Não, relaxa. Olha só! - Retirou do bolso interno da capa um livro fino e amassado. Draco sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha. - Encontrei isso com a Granger hoje. Parece que é uma espécie de brincadeira trouxa.

Draco respirou fundo e transformou o semblante assustado em sério.

- Descobriu quem deu isso a ela? - O sonserino perguntou, irritado, enquanto analisava os papéis.

- Não. Ela é uma excelente oclumente e não cede com facilidade a pressões.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos platinados.

- Eu me encarrego da Granger. - Disse, bufando e saindo dali.

* * *

Abriu a portinhola e mapeou a cela. Ela não estava lá. Adentrou o cômodo com certo desespero. Podia estar passando por alguma espécie de interrogatório agora. Podia estar sendo torturada, ou qualquer coisa semelhantemente abominável.

- Droga! - Verbalizou.

Escutou passos apressados e logo pôde avistar a morena parada à porta do minúsculo banheiro conjugado ao aposento. Draco permitiu-se emitir um suspiro de alívio. Ela mordia o lábio inferior.

- Me desculpe. Eu... Eu juro que tentei escondê-lo. Acabei dormindo e... - Uma lágrima teimosa saiu do canto do olho castanho e percorreu a bochecha.

- Tudo bem. - Mãos nos cabelos novamente. - Eles não sabem que fui eu quem te trouxe as palavras-cruzadas. Matt não conhece minha letra.

- Matt? É esse o nome dele?

Draco assentiu.

- Precisamos criar uma história que não me comprometa. - Concluiu, sentando-se. - Acha que consegue mentir diante de alguns carcereiros, caso seja necessário?

- Eu fui torturada quando cheguei aqui, Malfoy. E não revelei o paradeiro do Harry. Acho que eu posso ser dissimulada se quiser.

Ele engoliu seco. Ela despejava aquelas palavras com uma fúria que o loiro desconhecia.

- Certo. Acho que a melhor solução é acusar Houston.

- Houston?

- Um carcereiro que abandonou o posto há uns quinze dias. Diga que... Que ele costumava visitá-la, que tinham uma relação...

- Preciso mesmo dizer que tinha uma relação com ele?

- A história ficará mais plausível.

Ela concordou.

- Como ele é? Fisicamente?

- Alto, moreno, tem cerca de uns 35 anos. Tem uma barba rala e olhos castanhos. É um pouco musculoso.

- Certo. Dá para inventar alguma coisa.

- Talvez nem precise. Ainda tenho certa credibilidade.

Ela concordou, ainda de pé. Malfoy levantou-se. Andou em círculos, fitando os pés.

- Acho que é isso. - Caminhou em direção à porta. Com a mão sob a maçaneta, virou-se, estendendo à garota o caderno que causara a confusão. Ela fitou o objeto espantada.

- Pode ficar. Eu vou voltar a administrar a sua cela.

Ela reprimiu um sorriso e pegou o livro.

* * *

N/A: Espero que estejam gostando ;) E comeentem! Beijos.


	6. Capítulo VI

_Harry Potter™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**CÁRCERE**

Capítulo VI

Fechou os olhos e atirou a caneta esferográfica a um canto. Era impossível concentrar-se. No exato momento uma audiência com alguns dos homens de confiança de Riddle transcorria. Suspirou. Tinha toda uma história elaborada e sabia ser incrivelmente dissimulada se assim o desejasse, porém falhava na missão de livrar-se daquele frio que jazia em seu estômago. Temia pelo que, afinal? Já sofrera tanto, enfrentara tantos crucios e maus tratos... Pior, só a morte, já não mais tão indesejada. Lembrou-se do sorriso de canto como num flash: não era somente o seu pescoço que estava em jogo. Resgatou a caneta e passou a fitá-la; os pensamentos longe. Riu, de repente: Draco Malfoy era um comensal, alguém que fora treinado para mentir e manipular; ele se sairia bem.

* * *

O garoto fechou a porta atrás de si, o rosto ainda tenso. Hermione mordia o lábio inferior e o encarava, apreensiva.

- E então?

Ele abriu um sorriso.

- Tudo resolvido.

A morena pôs-se de pé e sorriu de volta.

- Jura? Isso é ótimo. - Sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo, mas conteve-se. - Acreditaram na nossa história?

- Creio que sim. Uma das únicas vantagens de ter o pai que eu tenho é a estranha confiança que depositam em você.

- Não sofrerei nenhuma punição? - Perguntou, cética.

- Não. Eu a defendi fingindo estar irado com Houston e atirando a ele toda a culpa.

Jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo.

- Isso é maravilhoso!

- É. Agora eu preciso ir alimentar os prisioneiros.

Ela concordou, voltando a se sentar. Ele partiu.

* * *

Draco a espiou pela abertura de metal. A garota desenhava na contracapa do livro de palavras-cruzadas, mas ao ouvi-lo virou-se e sorriu. Sentira tanta falta dela, desses sorrisos espontâneos e - por que não? - insanos. Piscou os olhos demoradamente e entrou na pequena cela.

- O almoço?

Ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Está com fome? - Perguntou, sentindo-se culpado: deixara-a por último para que pudesse ficar mais tempo ali com ela.

- Mais ou menos. Estou cansada dessa comida, de qualquer jeito. Às vezes como imaginando que se trata do strogonoff de carne da minha mãe. - Riu, achando graça, e passou a ingerir a refeição sem pressa.

- Também sinto falta da comida de casa. Eu amava o rocambole de carne recheado que os elfos faziam. - Acomodou-se no chão ao lado da morena.

- No final das contas, isso é uma prisão para você também.

O sonserino assentiu.

- Do que você mais sente falta?

- É tanta coisa que é difícil escolher uma só. Meus pais. Chocolate. Tomar banho de chuveiro. - Ele a olhou, curioso. - Tá, eu sei que é uma coisa boba para se sentir falta, mas eu sinto. Você também sentiria se fosse obrigado a se lavar precariamente numa pia.

- Como sabe que não sou?

- Não conseguiria manter esse cheiro de hortelã se limpando numa pia minúscula. - Corou levemente. - E você? Do que sente falta?

- Da minha mãe, com certeza. - Pensou em citar Crabble e Goyle, sempre fiéis, mas deteve-se concluindo que a faria lembrar dos integrantes do trio maravilha.

- Tem notícias dela?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, os olhos voltados para o chão.

- Creio que esteja viva. A informação de sua morte chegaria até mim de alguma forma. - Passou as mãos pelos cabelos platinados. - Snape prometeu cuidar dela.

- Snape é competente.

- Ele está trabalhando para a Ordem, não está?

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior e fitou-o dividida entre precaução e a necessidade de desabafar.

- Tudo bem. Eu já estava desconfiado mesmo. Não importa, de qualquer jeito; o que importa é que ela esteja segura.

- Segundo as últimas informações que obtive ela estava bem, apesar de incrivelmente preocupada com você.

Ele esboçou um sorriso.

- Preciso ir. - Recolheu a bandeja e partiu.

* * *

N/A: Obrigada pelo carinho. Continuem comentando ;) As coisas vão ficar mais interessantes daqui pra frente, tenham paciência! :)


	7. Capítulo VII

_Harry Potter™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**CÁRCERE**

Capítulo VII

Abriu os olhos claros, piscando-os repetidamente até que se acostumassem ao ambiente parcialmente iluminado. Seu pescoço e suas costas doíam, reclamando da posição desconfortável em que foram obrigados a permanecer. Passou a mão fria pelos olhos e pela nuca. Onde estava, afinal? A última coisa que se lembrava era de sentar-se com a Granger para resolver algumas daquelas atividades trouxas. Fora pego? Sentiu algo mexer sob si e pôde visualizar, com certa dificuldade, um emaranhado de cabelos castanhos. Haviam adormecido. Levantou-se com cautela, olhou-a por um instante antes de sair. Era inquietante aquele semblante sereno que ela conseguia conservar mesmo depois de meses no confinamento. Queria um dia poder dormir tranqüilo assim, sem remorsos. Impossível. Mãos no cabelo novamente. Saiu.

* * *

Estava enlouquecendo, fato. Não importava. Sabia desde o início que manter-se são em um lugar como aquele beirava o impossível. Abriu a posta carregando uma bandeja com o jantar: uma sopa de aspecto duvidoso e alguns pedaços de carne que encarregara-se de incluir.

- O jantar. - Anunciou pomposo. Ela riu.

- Está com um cheiro bom.

- Ah, esse sou eu.

- Bobo.

- Posso usar o banheiro?

Ela assentiu, enquanto atacava a refeição. O loiro retornou alguns minutos depois e acomodou-se ao seu lado, observando com certa admiração a vontade com que ela comia. A garota descansou a colher e dirigiu-se ao banheiro com a intenção de beber um pouco de água e limpar a boca.

- Merlim! O que isso? Isso é... É um... Merlim! - Ela gritava, de dentro do aposento.

- É um chuveiro. - Ele concluiu, já na abertura que dava acesso à pia e ao vaso sanitário.

- Não acredito que você fez isso! Você é louco! - Ela ria, enquanto analisava, extática, o objeto.

- Nem tão louco assim. Sei até onde posso ir. Portanto, tome o seu banho agora para que eu possa desfazer o feitiço antes de sair.

- Obrigada, Malfoy.

- Não foi nada, Granger.

* * *

- O que é uma tevelisão? - Perguntou o sonserino, espantado, numa tarde não muito fria qualquer. Deixara a bandeja dela por último para poder passar algum tempo ali, atitude que já tornara-se hábito.

- É te-le-vi-são. É uma espécie de caixa onde passam imagens e de onde sai sons; é como ver uma peça teatral de dentro da sua casa. Deu pra entender?

- Acho que sim... - Ele respondeu, ainda se esforçando para assimilar as informações. Crescera repugnando os trouxas, mas em momentos como aquele era obrigado a admirá-los pela astúcia.

- Nas férias, quando chovia, eu e mais dois primos ficavamos a tarde toda na casa da minha avó comendo bolinhos-de-chuva (é um doce trouxa) e assistindo televisão. - Ela fechou os olhos, com a sombra de um sorriso ainda nos lábios, como se o gesto a levasse de volta àquela época.

- Nos dias de chuva meu pai costumava me fazer treinar no salão de casa. "Todo tempo é útil para um futuro comensal". Mas algumas vezes minha mãe intervia e ficava lendo histórias para mim.

- Acho que nem as histórias infantis que conhecemos são as mesmas, né?

- Duvido muito. Sua mãe não leria a você uma história sobre três irmãos que ganhavam da morte uma pedra capaz de fazer os mortos renascerem, uma capa da invisibilidade e a varinha mais poderosa de todas, contaria?

- Acho que não. - Ela riu.

- Era a minha história preferida.

- A minha envolvia uma princesa cujo pai ficou viúvo e se casou com uma mulher muito má. Após a morte do pai, o objetivo dessa madrasta passou a ser acabar com a vida da menina. A garota foge e se refugia numa casa com sete anões mineradores.

Ele achou graça.

- Ah, não seja tão crítico! São histórias para crianças de três ou quatro anos.

Concentrou-se em conter o riso.

- Malfoy?

Olhou-a. Estava séria.

- Como está a guerra lá fora?

Continuou a fitá-la.

- Quer realmente saber?

Como assim, se queria realmente saber? Ele só podia estar louco. Por que não quereria? Mudaria tudo, não mudaria? Se soubesse que a Ordem perdia, reservaria-se no direito de entregar-se à depressão. E se soubesse que venciam e mesmo assim não haviam vindo em seu socorro... Droga. Era como se o seu destino após aquela resposta já estivesse traçado, de qualquer modo. Não era preferível aquela esperança sem sentido que residia dentro dela? Não era preferível a dúvida?

- Não. - Respondeu, com uma conviccção que não sabia de onde provinha.

Ele a olhou. Um sorriso sincero no canto dos lábios. Ela compreendera, finalmente. Não importava. Simplesmente não importava se naquele exato momento o-menino-que-sobreviveu matava aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, ou vice versa. Nada mudaria.

Aproximou-se. Os olhos castanhos profundos como um abismo, o seu abismo, seu fim. Pulou. O toque macio da boca dela em contato com a sua roubando o pouco ar que restara. Como ela conseguia estar sempre quente? Ou seria ele que estava sempre frio? Os lábios abriram-se, convidativos. Foram preenchidos no instante seguinte, as línguas tocando-se tímidas para no instante seguinte explorarem o oponente. Os movimentos tornando-se mais precisos e intensos. Mãos deslizando para a cintura dela, instintivas. A cintura é fina. E quente. E ela se arrepia com o toque quase possessivo. Mas continua a corresponder efusivamente. Não é estranho desejá-la tanto? As bocas desgrudaram-se. Ela respirou fundo. Ainda de olhos fechados, ele previu o que se seguiria: era a vez dela dizer não, de voltar a sanidade, xingá-lo, mandá-lo embora. Encarou-a, por fim. Os olhos castanhos decididos, o lábio inferior preso entre os incisivos. Idiota. Isso é o que era. Libertou-se dos olhos, analisou-a por inteiro. Os braços levantados permitindo um mais fácil acesso à blusa, um sorriso inseguro a enfeitar o rosto. Soube naquele momento que só seria completo dentro dela.


	8. Capítulo VIII

_Harry Potter™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

_Esse capítulo contém cenas impróprias para menores de 16 anos._

**CÁRCERE**

Capítulo VIII

_Libertou-se dos olhos, analisou-a por inteiro. Os braços levantados permitindo um mais fácil acesso à blusa, um sorriso inseguro a enfeitar o rosto. Soube naquele momento que só seria completo dentro dela._

As duas mãos, possessivas, na cintura dela, dirigindo-se aos seios e arrastando consigo a camiseta já desgastada. Ela exibiu um sorriso discreto ao ver o pedaço de pano ser atirado a um canto da cela. Tomou-lhe novamente os lábios. Com volúpia, desejo, sem qualquer resquício de pudor. Fundiam-se num jogo de mãos, bocas e pele. Os lábios dele jaziam agora na curva de seu pescoço, provocando calafrios que se alastravam por toda a extensão do corpo. Gemeu. O loiro mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha em resposta. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior aprisionando outro gemido. Guiou as próprias mãos até o primeiro botão da camisa que ele vestia, livrando-o da peça em questão de segundos; as mãos acariciando seu tórax, desordenadas. Com uma das mãos em suas costas, deitou-a no chão de pedras e pôde ver o seu rosto contrair-se ligeiramente devido ao frio. Sua boca no abdomen dela, trilhando um caminho invisível até os mamilos enrijecidos. Banhou-os em sua saliva, arrancando alguns suspiros da morena. Puxou-o para si, com certo desespero, aprisionando-o num beijo sôfrego que ele pareceu aprovar. As costas já apoiavam-se na parede e as mãos dele voltaram à sua cintura. Um segundo para recuperar o fôlego. Eram um caminho sem volta, fato, mas não se atreveram a verbalizar as constatações. Um beijo suave. Os dedos ágeis a livrarem-na da calça. A boca da grifinória deslizando pelo o seu pescoço, ávida. Um gemido inevitável. As mãos ainda gélidas a desvendarem as curvas das pernas dela. A pele é macia e ela reage ao ser tocada na região interna da coxa. As bocas voltam a se unir e agora o lábio inferior que ela ataca é o dele. A excitação transpassando a barreira do controlável. Os dedos dela deslizando pelas costas alvas - as unhas deixando um rastro ligeiramente avermelhado - e dirigindo-se precisos ao cós da calça negra. Um arrepio. A fuga do botão a consolidar o desvario. O zíper desliza. As vestes dando lugar à pele. Um contraste barroco; _chiaro-oscuro_. Liberta-se. As mãos dele sobem, alojando-se abaixo do quadril. Um movimento possessivo. Qual a razão de querê-la tanto? As mãos delicadas repousando sob o tecido da única peça que o sonserino ainda vestia. Anseio à flor da pele. O lábio dela aprisionado pelos seus incisivos. Toques ousados. A boca migrando para a orelha, pescoço, colo. Desespero. Retirou a calcinha e observou, sem discrição, o corpo nu a que tanto almejava. Ela sorriu um riso fraco, a insegurança abandonada em algum lugar do passado-recente. Livrou-o do pano que o envolvia e pôde visualizar o membro dele quase pronto para o ato futuro. Tomou-o entre os dedos quase que por instinto. Um suspiro audível. Bocas unindo-se novamente. A aproximação gradual dos corpos. Nádegas sobre as coxas dele. Contato superficial. Mais sons desconexos. Me-faz-tua. Sussuros cúmplices. Penetração parcial. O corpo dela arqueja. Um gemido. Posiciona-se novamente, a força da gravidade se encarregando do contato profundo. Ele verbaliza algo situado no intervalo entre um gemido e um grito. Os movimentos descoordenados, regidos pelo desejo apenas. As mãos firmes na cintura dela auxiliando-a. A temperatura dos corpos já é a mesma: uma das muitas barreiras a serem derrubadas. Costas no chão outra vez. A intensidade aumenta. O corpo dela contrai e ele sente que o ápice está próximo. Você-me-enlouquece, ele confessa instantes antes de sentir o líquido viscoso dela a lubrificá-lo. Mais algumas estocadas. Seu corpo contrai, inundando-a logo e relaxando no momento seguinte. Há quanto tempo não sentia tanto prazer? Deitou-se sobre ela, seu membro ainda pulsando em seu interior. Ali, entre as coxas dela, sentia-se realizado.

* * *

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado. Essa NC em especial é diferente de tudo o que eu já ousei escrever na vida, saiu assim, por conta própria.

Os dois capítulos postados são um pedido de desculpas pelo abandono :) E revisem!


	9. Capítulo IX

_Harry Potter™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**CÁRCERE**

Capítulo IX

Descansou as próprias costas no chão frio, ela acomodou-se em seu peito. Enlaçou os dedos no emaranhado de cachos castanhos, emitiu um suspiro e ensaiou mentalmente um discurso que morreu antes de chegar aos lábios.

- Shhh. Não vamos discutir isso. - Declarou, dedilhando distraidamente o abdomen alvo. Piscou demoradamente, sorriu calma.

Puxou-a mais para perto, respousando a mão em sua cintura, movimentos suaves a acariciá-la. Os lábios se buscaram para um beijo lento. A grifinória voltou a aconchegar-se a ele, soando tão natural que Draco soube naquele momento que não era a primeira vez que fazia aquilo. E o maldito ruivo sequer tentara resgatá-la.

Hermione fechou os olhos, permitindo-se relaxar. Com Ron havia sempre a tensão, o medo, o amargo gosto da efemeridade; ali, com o seu antigo rival, sentia-se segura.

Abriu os olhos acinzentados, sentia frio. Observou a morena encolhida, ainda abraçada a ele: não fora um sonho ou qualquer espécie de alucinação. Sorriu inconscientemente.

Tirou os cabelos do rosto fino, ela dormia tranqüila, como se o mundo além daquela fortaleza não existisse.

- Granger? - Sussurrou, temendo assustá-la. - Granger? Hermione?

Ela o fitou, ainda não plenamente consciente.

- Preciso ir. - Revelou em tom de desculpa.

Ela assentiu, retirou a cabeça de seu tórax, acomodando-se no espaço vago que ele deixara. Voltou a dormir no instante seguinte. O sonserino vestiu-se e, antes de deixar a cela, envolveu-a num cobertor.

* * *

Abriu a portinhola. Que droga de frio era aquele que se alastrava pela sua cavidade digestiva? Odiava essa sensação de que as coisas fugiam ao seu controle, de que era completamente incapaz de prever o que se seguiria. Hermione girava a caneta, visivelmente absorta em questões que não envolviam o objeto. Ela o fitou e sorriu, como se achando graça em algo que ele não conseguia identificar. Sorriu de volta.

- Com fome? - Perguntou, visando a quebrar o silêncio.

- Bastante. - Declarou, com sinceridade, dirigindo-se ao prato fumegante.

Perspicaz, ele pode observar mais uma vez o sorriso enigmático a enfeitar-lhe os lábios.

Sentou-se ao seu lado, restringindo-se a observá-la. Era no mínimo irônico que fosse ela a manifestar tal indiferença enquanto ele era incapaz de conter o desconforto. Talvez fosse disso que ela ria. Como interpretar essa reviravolta no relacionamento recém-estabelecido? O que sentia por ela, afinal? O asco fora abandonado há muito, é fato. Era fato também que Hermione Granger exercia sobre ele uma fascinação indefinível. Nada mais do que isso.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, sorvendo o último gole de água. Descansou o copo sobre a bandeja e tateou o chão em busca do caderno de atividades.

- Não consigo resolver essa. – Declarou, irritada, apontando os quadrados vazios.

O loiro, como que despertando de um devaneio, debruçou-se sobre o livro. Analisou a proposta. Bufou. Seria impossível se concentrar com a presença imponente da morena; a boca convidativa a tão poucos centímetros da sua.

- Não faço idéia. – Concluiu, voltando à posição inicial e alisando os fios amarelados.

Ela dedilhou as páginas até chegar à contra-capa do caderno, escrevendo nela algo que o sonserino não pôde visualizar.

- O que tanto você escreve aí? – Perguntou, com sinceridade.

- Letras de música... Desenhos.

Curvou-se para enxergar a página, pretensão que foi frustrada em questão de instantes, pois a grifinória depositou o livro no chão.

- Qual é? Me deixa ver!

- Não. – Ela declarou, divertida.

- Você não pode desenhar tão mal assim. – Acrescentou, rindo, e esticando-se sobre ela.

- Não, Malfoy. – Ela concluiu, enfática, segurando o livro e atirando-o a um canto da cela.

Ele voltou a sentar-se, visivelmente irritado.

- Você se parece muito com um garotinho birrento de uns oito anos, às vezes. – Analisou, rindo.

Foi surpreendida pelos lábios sempre gélidos de encontro aos seus. Entreabriu-os, anestesiada; o seu corpo revelando, inconscientemente, o quanto almejava aquele contato. As línguas se tocando, extasiadas. A mão que sempre se dirige, autônoma, à cintura dela. A blusa é levemente erguida pela necessidade de tocar-lhe a pele. As bocas se desgrudam, clamando por ar.

- Pareço um garotinho agora? – Sussurrou, ainda tão próximo dela, o fôlego entrecortado.

- Não. – Ela sussurrou de volta, com um ar de riso, e ele julgou entender o tal sorriso obscuro de momentos atrás.


	10. Capítulo X

_Harry Potter™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

_Esse capítulo contém cenas impróprias para menores de 16 anos._

**CÁRCERE**

Capítulo X

As mãos pequenas e quentes dirigindo-se ao pescoço claro, puxando-o num misto de desespero e autoridade. Capturou os lábios finos ainda umedecidos com a sua saliva. Os dedos frios dele pousaram sobre suas coxas, enquanto os dentes incisivos encarregavam-se de atacar-lhe os lábios inferiores. Ela gemeu. As mãos descontroladas bagunçaram os cabelos louros. Parou um instante para fitá-lo, sorriu. Os lábios voltaram a se encontrar num beijo curto.

- O que houve? – Outro sussurro.

- Odeio os seus cabelos alinhados.

- Achamos algo em que concordamos.

Outro beijo. Mais intenso. Desabotoou a camisa que ele vestia, lentamente. Atirou-a a um canto, deitando-se sobre ele no instante seguinte. O sonserino observava-a surpreso. Ela sorriu, capturando-lhe os lábios. As mãos grandes e gélidas a retirar-lhe a blusa. Tomou-lhe um dos seios com as mãos. Ela gemeu, tão próxima, descendo os lábios para o pescoço alvo que atacou sem piedade.

- Granger... - Ele arfou.

Sua boca agora percorria o abdomen definido pelo quadribol. Ora sugava, ora mordia, lambia ou simplesmente beijava. Os seios roçando-lhe a pele, provocando calafrios. Com os olhos fechados, ele rendia-se completamente a ela. Os dedos pequenos soltaram o botão, arrastaram o zíper. O tecido fino foi deslizado, liberando o membro rígido e com poucos pêlos. Ela não faria isso, faria? Quem era essa garota à sua frente afinal? Onde fora parar a sabe-tudo que tanto o importunava? A grifinória tateou o local com a língua. Provava aquele novo sabor, visivelmente curiosa e extasiada. Um suspiro audível. Um incentivo para aprofundar o contato. Envolveu-o com a boca. Movimentos precisos. Instintivos, urgentes. Ele gemia, incapaz de conter-se. Você-é-maravilhosa. Fitou-o por um instante. Sorriu. Prosseguiu com os atos que proporcionavam-lhe tamanho prazer. As mãos agora auxiliandon-a nos movimentos rápidos; a língua encarregando-se da extremidade.

- Hermione... - Gemeu, quase gritando.

Apertou ligeiramente a base, aumentando a velocidade.

- Eu vou... - Sussurrou, anestesiado.

Hermione não interrompeu as carícias. Será que entendera o recado? Não tinha forças para repeti-lo. Sentiu arrepios. Sabia que o ápice estava próximo. O líquido viscoso emergiu e não pareceu enojá-la. Provou daquele sabor dele, só dele, engolindo a solução levemente salgada. O sonserino puxou-a para perto, beijando-a mais uma vez. As mãos apertavam-lhe a cintura descontroladas.

- Você é maravilhosa. - Repetiu, em um sussurro.

Ela sorriu. O silêncio voltou a reinar. Ele retirou um cacho que caía sobre os olhos da grifinória e acomodou-o atrás da orelha. Ela pareceu incomodar-se. Quando se tornaram tão íntimos? Desviou os olhos das milhões de matizes de cinza. A ausência de ruídos começou a inquietá-la, tornando-a incapaz de bloquear algumas lembranças.

- Conte-me alguma coisa sobre você.

Ele a olhou, assustado. Hermione Granger deveria ser daquelas que precisam conversar depois do sexo.

- Por que você não me pergunta alguma coisa?

- Certo. Seguir Voldemort foi opção ou imposição? - Levantou uma das sobrancelhas, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Imposição camuflada de opção. - Ela tentou detectar alguma angústia; falou por completo. Provavelmente Draco Malfoy aprendera a sufocar seus sentimentos ainda pequeno. - Minha vez. - Declarou, hesitando em seguida. Era complicado formular uma pergunta que não envolvesse o trio maravilha ou que a chateasse, de um modo ou de outro.

- Pode falar do Harry ou do Ron. Eu já não me incomodo mais.

Era mentira. Mas até mesmo as mais cínicas mentiras tem um fundo de verdade.

- Você tinha mesmo algo com o pob... Weasley? - Corrigiu-se no último instante.

- Nós namoramos por sete meses. - Engoliu seco. Recompôs-se. - E a Parkinson?

- Pansy é esperta, e eu gosto disso. Nós... Saímos algumas vezes. Mas digamos que ela gostava mais do meu dinheiro do que do meus belos olhos. Minha vez, não é? Quando... Quando começou a me odiar?

- A odiar, realmente? Quando roubou o lembrol do Neville e quase fez com que Harry fosse expulso. - Ela sorriu com a lembrança.

- Longbottom sempre foi um idiota de primeira. - Ele riu. Ela pareceu irritar-se. - Mas confesso que ele me surpreendeu durante a guerra.

- Força de vontade é sempre fundamental. - Percorreu os lábios dele com o indicador. - Quando deixou de me odiar?

- Quem disse que eu deixei, Granger? - O levantar de sobrancelhas.

Ela afetou-se com o comentário. Por um único milésimo de segundo. Então afastou-se dele, pondo-se de pé e caminhando até outro canto da sala.

- Tchau, Malfoy. - Havia um tom divertido em sua voz. Uma provocação implícita. Quase um desafio.

Fitava a parede de pedras. Sentiu os braços mornos envolverem sua cintura.

- Eu não sei, Granger. Talvez tenha sido quando eu percebi que seu orgulho é a sua maior fraqueza. - Declarou, recordando-se do episódio em que ela se entragara a ele, temendo que ele a estuprasse. - Foi quando eu me dei conta de que você é... Humana.

Hermione esperava qualquer resposta, menos aquela. E ainda havia um elogio subentendido, ela observou. Encarou-o, com um leve sorriso. Foi o incentivo que faltava ao sonserino para que prosseguissem com o jogo de sedução. Prensou-a na parede gélida, tomando-lhe os lábios com furor. Ela correspondeu com entusiasmo, enlaçando-o com as pernas e convidando-o a aprofundar o contato. Em questão de instantes, ele a penetrava e ela gemia o nome dele. O primeiro nome.

* * *

N/A: Dois capítulos, novamente. Obrigada por todo o carinho e todo o apoio. Pretendo não abandoná-los mais, haha. E comentem! Beijos.


	11. Capítulo XI

_Harry Potter™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

_Esse capítulo contém cenas impróprias para menores de 16 anos._

**CÁRCERE**

Capítulo XI

Adentrou a cela carregando o almoço. Ela ainda dormia, mas acordou com o ranger das dobradiças: adquirira um sono leve com a chegada da guerra. Acomodou-se, ainda enrolada no cobertor e sorriu um riso espontâneo. Ele correspondeu, sentando-se ao seu lado enquanto ela atacava o prato de macarrão; o silêncio sendo quebrado apenas pelos casuais atritos entre os talheres e o vidro. O sexo tornara-se freqüente, mas o constrangimento e as conversas escassas do dia seguinte persistiam.

Como interpretar a situação, afinal? Ela era uma sangue-ruim, com a qual sujeitava-se a manter relações por não haver outra opção, certo? Gostava da transa, do modo como o rosto dela se contraía quando gozava, do dedilhar sobre o seu tórax após o ato e da textura dos cachos que se esparramavam displicentes pelo chão. Mas isso não significava que nutria qualquer espécie de sentimentos por ela: não importava o quanto a companhia o agradasse, o seu sangue continuava a ser sujo e ela ainda era uma grifinória idiota.

- Você sabe em que mês estamos? – Perguntou, interrompendo a linha de pensamentos do loiro.

- Creio que outubro. Por que?

- É, imaginei que estávamos em setembro ou outubro mesmo. Devemos estar próximos do aniversário do meu pai...

- Onde seus pais estão, Granger?

- Na Austrália. Alterei as suas memórias para protegê-los. Sequer sabem que têm uma filha... Espero que Voldemort ainda não os tenha encontrado.

Os olhos fixaram-se num ponto remoto do piso, a cabeça baixa. Queria poder consolá-la, dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas ambos eram realistas demais para esses discursos inocentes. Entrelaçou a mão dela na sua por instinto. Se a atitude a espantou, ela não deixou transparecer. Recostou a cabeça nos ombros dele. O que tinham, afinal? Não era uma relação puramente carnal típica entre carcereiro e encarcerado. Era consensual, prazerosa e havia um certo respeito, mesmo que não houvesse um envolvimento emocional. Apreciava o cheiro mentolado, a sagacidade, os toques resolutos, o modo como ele mordia o seu lábio inferior quando estava prestes a derramar dentro dela. O desejava, fato, mas não o amava: a situação fez com que se aproximassem, mas continuavam a pertencer a mundos completamente diferentes. Será que se o sangue dele não fosse tão nobre e a sua arrogância inexistisse, seria capaz de amá-lo? Conseguiria amá-lo como um dia amou Ron?

- Granger? – Fitou-o, ele parecia estar há um certo tempo tentando atrair a sua atenção. – Eu preciso ir. Tenho que resolver algumas coisas.

Ela afastou-se o suficiente para encará-lo, acenando em compreensão. Ele a beijou, um beijo quase suave, antes de partir. É, se Draco não fosse tão legitimamente Malfoy, seria capaz de amá-lo.

* * *

Fazia frio. Ela fitava a densa mata que os cercava, esforçando-se ao máximo para não dormir. Tinha ainda duas horas e meia de vigília pela frente antes que Harry a substituísse. Escutou passos que tencionavam ser silenciosos atrás de si, e não precisou mudar o campo de visão para identificar a quem pertenciam: reconheceria os passos de Ronald em qualquer situação. O ruivo não quebrou o silêncio, acomodando-se ao seu lado e entrelaçando os dedos grossos e ligeiramente tortos aos seus. Há cerca de sete semanas ele adquirira o hábito de acordar durante o turno dela para fazer-lhe companhia. Os beijos e carícias haviam se iniciado há cinco.

- Eu estou tão cansada disso tudo, Ron.

- Estamos próximos do fim. Falta apenas uma Horcrux, além da Nagini, e então todo esse pesadelo vai acabar, Mi. – O otimismo de Rony a agradava, ainda que não a convencesse. Ele afundou uma das mãos nos cabelos castanhos e ela acomodou-se entre suas pernas, as costas contra o seu peito. – E então eu vou me casar com você, e nós moraremos numa casa bonita, num bairro sossegado, onde as crianças possam brincar na rua. – A última frase fora dita num sussurro devido à proximidade.

Ela o olhou, sorrindo. Jamais imaginara que Rony fazia planos para o futuro deles, muito menos que esses incluíssem filhos e uma residência no subúrbio londrino.

- Achei que você fosse se casar com a Brown. – Provocou, travessa.

- É, pode ser também. – Deu de ombros. Ela fungou, irritada. Ele riu. – Deixa de ser boba, Mi. É você que eu amo, há muito tempo. - O castanho fixou-se no azul reconfortante. Ron acabara de dizer que a amava?! – Eu te amo. – Repetiu, baixinho. A assimilação daquelas três palavras provocando calafrios por toda a extensão de seu corpo.

- Eu também te amo. – Respondeu, ainda analisando a descoberta.

Ele sorriu abertamente, buscando os lábios dela para um beijo calmo. As mãos grandes dirigiram-se à sua cintura e os dedos delicados pressionavam a nuca coberta por uma penugem ruiva.

- Repete? Para ver se eu acredito que não é minha imaginação?

- Eu te amo, Ron. – Respondeu, achando graça.

O beijo agora era intenso, como se exteriorizasse o desejo reprimido por tantos anos. As mãos dele ergueram o suéter negro o suficiente para que pudessem tatear a pele delicada do seu abdômen. Ela já percorria, hesitante, o tórax largo definido pelo quadribol. Observou que o ruivo continha-se para não ultrapassar os limites.

- Ron? – Disse num intervalo entre os beijos, para que pudessem respirar. – Eu quero ser sua. – Pediu, com uma segurança que não soube identificar de onde provinha.

Ele pareceu surpreso.

- Certeza, Mi? – Parecia preocupado com a idéia de que algo tão importante para ela fosse decidido de maneira impulsiva. Tal preocupação só aumentou a sua certeza.

- Certeza. – Afirmou, saboreando cada sílaba.

Ele sorriu, tomando-lhe novamente os lábios e deitando-a na grama. As peças de roupa sendo retiradas sem pressa, cada pedaço de pele nua era coberta de beijos. Olhou-a nos olhos antes da penetração, ela manteve o contato visual. Postou-se dentro dela lentamente, buscando evitar que ela sentisse qualquer tipo de dor. Rompeu a barreira que encontrou, ela gemeu, os olhos fechados e aparentemente úmidos. Não se moveu, esperando que ela se acostumasse com aquele novo contato. Ela sorriu. Iniciou as estocadas, aos poucos a dor sendo substituída pelo prazer. Gozaram ao mesmo tempo, os gritos contidos para que não pudessem ser ouvidos da barraca. Ele deitou o corpo ao lado do dela, que descansou a cabeça em seu peito.

- Você é maravilhosa, Mi. Eu te amo tanto, tanto.

Fitou-o, os olhos azuis brilhavam. Nunca se sentira tão realizada em toda a sua vida.

Ouviu um barulho metálico irritante. Levantou a cabeça e mapeando a região.

- O que houve, Mi? Mi?

Logo a voz de Rony ficou distante, o cenário se desfazendo como que por magia. Esfregou os olhos, assustada. Draco Malfoy entrava no cômodo apertado carregando uma bandeja fumegante.

- Granger? – Ele pareceu surpreso com a reação da grifinória. – O almoço. – Declarou. Ela descansou o rosto nas próprias mãos, começando a chorar. - Granger? – Ele repetiu, preocupado. A morena já não continha os soluços. Sentia tanta falta de Ron, tanta.

* * *

N/A: A cena RHr não foi exatamente planejada, saiu assim, por conta própria. Mas achei tão linda que resolvi deixar. E acaba sendo útil para esclarecer a relação deles, de qualquer jeito.

Espero que estejam gostando, e comentem! :*


	12. Capítulo XII

_Harry Potter™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**CÁRCERE**

Capítulo XII

- Granger? - Largou a bandeja sobre o chão frio, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela. - O que houve? - As mãos traçavam o contorno do rosto fino, num gesto quase inconsciente. Sentou-se. Entrelaçou os dedos nos revoltos cachos castanhos, apoiando a cabeça dela contra seu peito. O silêncio sendo quebrado apenas pelos soluços e suspiros da grifinória.

Ela levantou os olhos avermelhados em sua direção logo que os sons cessaram. Entre os cílios longos ainda restava uma quantidade ínfima da solução salgada. Entreabriu os lábios para selá-los em seguida, como se acabasse de decidir que não revelaria o que motivara as lágrimas. Enlaçou-o, as mãos apoiadas nas costas alargadas pelo quadribol.

- Eu estou tão cansada disso tudo, Draco. - O primeiro nome do sonserino escorregou por entre seus lábios como se pronunciá-lo fosse algo extremamente natural, a voz ainda afetada pelo choro.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Granger. Vai ficar tudo bem. - Acrescentou, os dedos ainda nos cabelos dela.

Ela sorriu um riso melancólico. Olhou-o por mais um instante antes de voltar a repousar contra o seu tórax. Os seus cabelos não eram ruivos, os olhos estavam longe de transpirar inocência e a pele não era maculada por minúsculas manchas alaranjadas. Ainda assim, sentia-se bem em seus braços.

* * *

Draco adentrou o modesto cômodo que lhe era exclusivo. Hermione dormira e ele partiu. Aquela cela parecia tão opressora e sufocante hoje. Ou talvez fossem as conclusões que ela trazia à tona que lhe roubassem o fôlego. Respirou fundo, acomodou-se na cama de colchão fino. Ele não podia, simplesmente não podia, nutrir qualquer tipo de sentimentos por Granger. Era apenas sexo, ponto final. Por que parecera que seu estômago estava sendo torcido quando a viu chorando, afinal? Fechou os olhos. As suas próprias perguntas o traíam. Malditas. Hermione Granger era inteligente, orgulhosa e a única alma sã que restara: não desejava perder a sua companhia, simples assim. Lembrou-se dos olhos úmidos e das palavras trêmulas a lhe revelarem cansaço. Suspirou. Era quase como se o desabafo dela revelasse a sua própria fadiga. Precisava sair dali. O Lord enfraquecia a cada semana, o sucesso da fuga estava praticamente garantido. Esconderia-se em algum lugar da França ou da Escócia. E levaria Granger consigo. Os dedos percorreram os fios loiros. Merda. Estava cogitando fugir com uma grifinória amiga de Harry Potter a tiracolo. Só podia estar enlouquecendo.

* * *

- Granger? - Ela o fitou, sorrindo. O riso ainda continha resquícios de desânimo. - Está melhor?

Ela concordou com um aceno. Ele depositou o jantar à sua frente e sentou-se. Ela comeu em silêncio, imersa nas próprias lembranças e constatações.

- Tenho uma proposta para você, Granger. - Olhou-o, espantada, mas nada disse, incentivando-o a prosseguir. - Vamos fugir daqui, o que acha? Podemos ir à França, Itália, qualquer lugar onde não nos encontrem até que toda essa guerra acabe.

- Isso é algum tipo de piada de mal gosto? - Ela perguntou, ligeiramente irritada.

- Não, é sério.

- Por que?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Não tenho ainda um plano elaborado, mas creio que poderemos estar fora daqui dentro de alguns dias.

Agora o sorriso que lhe estampava o rosto era verdadeiro. Abraçou-o, num impulso. Os lábios se buscaram para um beijo que talvez ultrapassasse a barreira do carnal. Os dedos pequenos desabotoaram a camisa negra. A noite seria longa.

* * *

N/A: Muuuito obrigada pelos comentários. Fico feliz que estejam gostando da história, de como ela é escrita, das NCs :) Continuem comentando! Beijos.


	13. Capítulo XIII

_Harry Potter™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**CÁRCERE**

Capítulo XIII

Bagunçou os cabelos molhados e extremamente finos com as mãos.

- Já vou! - Gritou enquanto vestia-se apressadamente. Quem o procuraria àquela hora? Provavelmente algum dos companheiros de trabalho, pedindo para que ele cobrisse as suas celas. Não que restassem muitas celas ocupadas, ou mesmo muitos trabalhadores confinados naquele local insalubre.

Chutou uma caixa contrabandeada de biscoitos para baixo da cama e abriu a porta, terminando de fechar o botão das calças. Toda a agitação se esvaiu em um segundo, com a simples visão da mulher à sua frente. Entreabriu os lábios para fechá-los em seguida: demonstração de surpresa e nervosismo que provocou um sorriso característico na visitante. Um suspiro rápido, para retomar o auto-controle no instante seguinte. Um perfeito sonserino.

- Olá, tia Bella. - Sorriu exageradamente, a sobrancelha direita levemente arqueada. Ela sorriu de volta, o rosto marcado por olheiras pronfundas, o corpo extremamente magro, os cabelos emaranhados. - A que devo a honra?

Ela não respondeu, adentrando o quarto simples e esquadrinhando-o.

- Parece que você não saiu impune pela fuga do covarde do seu pai, não é, Draquinho? - Ele manteve-se calado. Ela acomodou-se na cama, aprovando a espessura do colchão.

- Como vai Narcisa? - Manifestou-se finalmente, puxando a cadeira da escrivaninha e sentando-se em frente a ela.

- Não tenho notícias dela há alguns meses, o que, afinal, não deixa de ser um bom sinal, não é?

O descaso o incomodou, mas não deixou transparecer. A impassibilidade, tão imprescindível a um comensal, sempre fora seu ponto forte.

- A que veio, Bellatriz?

- Ora, Draquinho, tenho a honra de lhe informar que poderá se redimir, reconquistar o prestígio do nome Malfoy entre nós. Participará de um plano audacioso do Lord. - O sorriso agora mostrava os dentes amarelados. - O Lord das Trevas acredita que chegou o momento do desfecho, de se utilizar da nossa melhor arma. - Prosseguiu, incentivada pelo silêncio dele.

- De que arma está falando, tia?

Por um momento Draco analisou se a mulher que o fitava ainda tinha pleno domínio de suas faculdades mentais.

- Estou falando da sangue-ruim. - Declarou, pomposamente, e riu-se. Ele não desviou os olhos cinzentos, forçando uma risada discreta. - É o plano perfeito.

O garoto não conteve uma expressão cética. Sabia muito bem: Granger era na realidade o último recurso, a última das tentativas. Potter ganhava a guerra e apenas os seguidores mais leais não haviam abandonado aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Ainda.

A mulher passou os dedos de unhas compridas pelos cabelos, visivelmente irritada.

- Viremos buscá-la daqui a dois dias. É bom que aumente a vigilância na cela dela. - Levantou-se, caminhando em direção à saída. - Não seja idiota de desperdiçar essa última chance de fazer a coisa certa. - Acrescentou, antes de deixar o aposento, fechando ruidosamente a porta rústica.

* * *

Ela o fitou preocupada quando ele depositou a bandeja no chão de pedras e acomodou-se ao seu lado. Nunca o vira com uma expressão tão sombria antes. Ingeriu a refeição em poucos minutos. Ele ainda não se manifestara.

- O que houve, Malfoy? - Perguntou finalmente, os olhos castanhos analisando-o.

Ele fechou os olhos, passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Teremos que fugir logo. Hoje ou amanhã, na realidade. - Ela continuou a observá-lo, o silêncio incentivando-o a prosseguir. - Bellatriz me visitou há algumas horas. Ela não chegou a dizer, mas sei que o Lord tem enfrentado sérias dificuldades da Guerra... E resolveu lançar mão do seu último recurso, a sua última arma...

- ...Eu. - Ela concluiu, sagaz. Ele confirmou, engolindo uma saliva escassa.

O silêncio voltou a reinar, soberano. Ela ponderava se usá-la ainda seria uma boa estratégia. Harry arriscaria o próprio pescoço para salvá-la? Sempre considerou esta uma pergunta retórica, mas não mais. E Ron? Ron ainda a amaria a ponto de expor-se assim pela sua vida? Duvidava muito. Cerca de oito meses havia se passado e nenhum dos outros integrantes do Trio de Ouro pareceu fazer qualquer esforço para resgatá-la. Qualquer.

Draco entrelaçou os dedos nos dela, como se soubesse que ela precisava de um apoio. Talvez soubesse.

- Qual o plano? - A voz saiu fraca.

- Se você concordar, partimos ainda hoje à noite. A um quilômetro daqui poderemos aparatar, e quase não há mais vigias que possam nos delatar. E então... Iremos para uma das casas da minha família: creio que a mais segura seja a do norte da França.

- Não. - Ela inquietou-se. - Os primeiros lugares em que irão nos procurar serão as suas propriedades. Podemos... Podemos nos esconder no mundo trouxa, em alguma hospedaria.

- Não poderei mexer no meu dinheiro, Granger. Muito menos trocá-lo por dinheiro trouxa.

- Mas eu tenho dinheiro. Não é muito, mas talvez seja o suficiente para alguns meses. Acha que estão monitorando também os bancos trouxas?

- Talvez a Ordem esteja.

- A Ordem pensaria que foram os meus pais que fizeram a retirada. Retiramos o dinheiro na Austrália, para nos precaver.

Ele sorriu. Beijou-a, os dedos marcando sua cintura.

- Certo, Granger. Voltarei daqui a uma hora, mais ou menos. Esteja pronta.

* * *

N/A: Obrigada a todos os que leram e revisaram! Saibam que foi graças a vocês que eu postei tão logo, haha. Fico feliz que estejam gostando. Beijos!


	14. Capítulo XIV

_Harry Potter™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**CÁRCERE**

Capítulo XIV

Abriu a porta, quase sem provocar ruídos. Ela lhe sorriu um sorriso nervoso, atacando o canto do lábio inferior direito com os incisivos. Esperou que ele entrasse e descrevesse minuciosamente os movimentos que os livrariam da clausura, porém tudo o que fez foi balançar a cabeça em direção à porta - os cabelos louros caindo sobre seus olhos. Ela obedeceu à ordem não-verbal.

O corredor era tão opressor quanto se lembrava. Seguiu-o silenciosamente, passando por diversas celas e subindo dois lances de escada. O garoto parou em frente a uma porta de madeira rústica que ao ser aberta revelou um quarto pequeno e simples.

- Bem vinda à minha mansão, Granger.

A garota sorriu, adentrando o aposento. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si, lançando um feitiço para que não pudessem ser ouvidos.

- Te trouxe aqui porque pensei que você talvez quisesse tomar um banho, e quem sabe trocar de roupa. Tenho algumas que talvez sirvam, é só diminui-las um pouco. - Ele parecia desconfortável em demonstrar tamanha sensibilidade.

- Obrigada, Malfoy. - Ela declarou, agora com um sorriso genuíno a enfeitar-lhe o rosto.

- Há uma toalha seca pendurada no box. - Ele acrescentou quando ela fechou a porta próxima ao guarda-roupa.

Saiu cerca de dez ou quinze minutos depois, a toalha enrolada no corpo e os cabelos molhados caindo pelas costas. Ele entregou-lhe a roupa que separara, e a grifinória voltou ao banheiro para vesti-la, do que ele achou graça: já a vira nua tantas vezes que seria incapaz de contar.

- Até que não ficaram muito grandes. - Ela declarou, abrindo os braços e analisando a largura das mangas da camiseta.

Ele esticou a mão direita em sua direção e ela o encarou surpresa.

- Tome, pode arrumar como quiser. - A garota pegou a varinha, ainda levemente espantada. - Eu te daria uma, se tivesse alguma outra. - Acrescentou como resposta ao "obrigada" que ela murmurara. - Acho que é melhor pegar também um casaco. - Concluiu, abaixando-se para pegar algo embaixo da cama e aparecendo segundos depois com algumas caixas de biscoitos.

- O que acha? - Ela perguntou, com as roupas agora ajustadas ao corpo magro.

- Ficou ótimo. - Respondeu, guardando a varinha que ela devolvia no cós da calça. - Isso foi tudo o que eu consegui arrumar de suprimentos, mas espero que não precisemos mesmo de muito.

- É o suficiente. - Tranquilizou-o.

- Vamos, então? Tudo o que tem que fazer é me seguir. Vista a capa também, fica mais difícil de a reconhecerem.

Ela concordou, amarrando o tecido negro ao pescoço. Deixaram o aposento a passos taciturnos. Depois de uma caminhada que ela julgou que durara cerca de vinte minutos, ganharam a rua.

- Não acredito que não haja vigilância. - Sussurrou, incrédula. E se ele a estivesse levando para uma armadilha? Suspirou. Deveria ter analisado a situação antes.

- Howard é o único vigia que continua aqui. Esse é o horário em que ele costuma jantar e tirar um cochilo. Vamos. Daqui a alguns quilômetros poderemos aparatar.

A garota seguiu em seu encalço, sem se deixar desanimar pela caminhada que se seguiria. Cerca de meia hora depois, ele entrelaçou os dedos nos seus, com força.

- Pronta, Granger?

Tudo o que ela sentiu a seguir foi o seu corpo sendo sugado e um enjôo com o qual nunca conseguira se habituar.

* * *

N/A: O capítulo saiu curtinho, mas veio bem rápido, né? Obrigada pelo apoio! Ameeei os comentários. É muito, muito, muito bom saber que vocês estão gostando. Beeijos!


	15. Capítulo XV

_Harry Potter™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

_Esse capítulo contém cenas impróprias para menores de 16 anos._

**CÁRCERE**

Capítulo XV

O quarto era simples - duas grandes janelas a um canto, impecavelmente limpo, decorado apenas com cores claras - mas ela poderia jurar que aquele era o melhor lugar do mundo.

- Este é o quarto dos senhores, senhor Ackroyd. - Ele sorriu para a moça de cabelos avermelhados, pegando a chave que ela lhe entregava. - Qualquer coisa, é só ligar para a recepção. -

Concluiu, deixando o aposento.

A morena sentou-se na cama, observando-o fechar a porta.

- Conseguimos, senhora Ackroyd.

Ela sorriu, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos.

- Estou exausta. - Declarou. Já eram onze e meia da noite, e as caminhadas, somadas à tensão, haviam destruído-a. - Acho que deveríamos dormir, iremos ao banco amanhã cedo. Quem sabe até mesmo comprar algumas roupas.

Ele concordou. A recepcionista os avaliara, bem desconfiada, quando entraram na pequena hospedaria. Provavelmente os outros trouxas também os estranhariam. Livrou-se do casaco e dos sapatos, deitando-se ao lado dela na cama de casal. Ela apertou um botão acima da cabeceira, e o quarto mergulhou na escuridão. Devia ser a tal eletricidade.

- Malfoy?

- Uhn? - Murmurou.

- Não é estranho? A liberdade? Eu sinto como se... Não estivesse mais acostumada a ela. Ele não disse nada, mas ela sabia que ele sorria, apesar de ser incapaz de visualizar seus lábios.

- Nos acostumamos facilmente com o que é bom, Granger.

Ficaram calados até adormecerem. Ela ponderava que deveria ser assim com o poder: era sedutor demais para que resistíssemos por muito tempo; a analogia que ele traçou mentalmente foi outra.

* * *

- E não é que você convence como trouxa? - Ela o avaliou rindo, deitada na cama, já usando as roupas recém-adquiridas.

Ele sorriu de volta e acomodou-se ao seu lado, quieto, imerso em análises cíclicas sobre o indefinível relacionamento. Tudo parecia simples: sexo casual, sem nenhum envolvimento de ordem emocional; mas fugira com ela, por ela. Repetira a si mesmo milhares de vezes, naquela mesma tarde, que não sentia absolutamente nada pela ex-melhor-amiga-do-Potter além de uma leve simpatia. Mentira.

- Bom, creio que não nos resta opções a não ser sair para jantar, não é? - A grifinória verbalizou o óbvio: a pequena hospedaria em que se encontravam oferecia apenas o café-da-manhã. - Até que você reagiu bem à comida trouxa no almoço. - Provocou.

- Para quem passou os últimos onze meses comendo apenas sopas ralas, qualquer refeição é maravilhosa. - Declarou, sorrindo antes que ela se irritasse. - Mas confesso que a comida era boa, Granger.

Ela sorriu, levantando-se para pegar a bolsa. Ele não dissera, mas ela sabia: gostara do passeio pela pequena cidade trouxa, de todo o anonimato e da tranqüilidade.

* * *

- Shhhh! A gente vai acordar a hospedaria toda! - Ela reclamou, enquanto ele ainda ria sonoramente da história que ela acabara de contar.

Abriu a porta, fechando-a atrás de si assim que ele adentrou o quarto sem iluminação. Largou a bolsa na única cadeira que o mobiliava e tateou a parede à procura do interruptor. O loiro segurou-lhe o pulso antes que concluísse a tarefa.

- Não precisa ficar irritada, Granger. Ajuda se eu contar alguma coisa constrangedora minha? - Ela permaneceu em silêncio, mas não tentou desvencilhar-se da mão que a segurava. - Eu nunca fui dispensado aos quatro anos. - Voltou a rir ao notar a irritação dela. - Brincadeira. Ok, quer saber de algo constrangedor? Eu só não chorei com a dor daquele tapa que você me deu no terceiro ano, porque Crabble e Goyle estavam comigo.

Foi a vez dela de gargalhar, reação que foi devidamente contida quando ele colou os lábios nos dela. O simples contato a provocar calafrios. O desejo reprimido por dias. As mãos trilhando todos os caminhos possíveis. O espaço entre os corpos tornando-se inexistente. Gemidos controlados e sussurros desconexos. A regata branca que ela vestia agora jaz no chão, sendo prontamente acompanhada pela camiseta negra. Os lábios finos deslizam pelo pescoço, sempre quente. E ela abandona o pudor quando ele suga seu mamilo ainda envolto no tecido rendado. As pernas finas enlaçam sua cintura num pedido mudo, enquanto ele se encarrega de libertar os seios da lingerie. O caminho até a cama parece desnecessariamente longo. O colchão amortece a queda, o desejo tendo cegado a sutileza. As calças são logo retiradas e atiradas à escuridão. As bocas se encontram para em seguida perderem-se, traçando caminhos úmidos pelo corpo almejado. As roupas íntimas são eliminadas, com desespero. Ele se posta dentro dela de uma vez. As estocadas são intensas; os gemidos, roucos e incontroláveis. Ela morde o lábio dele antes de gozar. E ele sussurra - tão próximo - que a quer momentos antes de derramar dentro dela.

* * *

N/A: Em minha defesa, tenho que dizer que estou tentando postar esse capítulo desde ontem à noite. Bom, mais uma vez obrigada pelos comentários. Espero que eu não tenha perdido o jeito com as NCs. A fic está se encaminhando para um final, mas como eu tenho uma séria dificuldade em colocar um ponto final nas coisas, acredito que haverá mais uns três capítulos ainda, haha. Beijos e continuem comentando ;)


	16. Capítulo XVI

_Harry Potter™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**CÁRCERE**

Capítulo XVI

Abriu os olhos claros, levemente incomodado com a claridade. Inspirou, aliviado, ao reconhecer o aposento; suas narinas sendo prontamente invadidas por um aroma doce característico. Fitou-a, ainda adormecida: a cabeça apoiada sobre a marca negra que imaculava o seu braço esquerdo, os cachos castanhos esparramados pelos lençóis e pele alva. O seu semblante era tranqüilo, a proximidade lhe possibilitava contar as sardas que encimavam o nariz delicado. Ela movimentou os lábios minimamente, o suficiente para que ele fechasse os olhos, fingindo ainda dormir. Não queria que ela o encontrasse a observá-la: poderia chegar a conclusões absurdas, que afetariam o relacionamento. Voltou a olhá-la quando lhe pareceu seguro: os lábios rosados, os seios que subiam e desciam com a respiração compassada, a cintura parcialmente coberta. Viu-se obrigado a retornar ao suposto sono quando ela mexeu a cabeça, buscando uma posição mais confortável. A sua respiração agora mais rápida como conseqüência do medo de ser desmascarado. Ela buscou a mão dele, que repousava sobre o abdômen definido pelo Quadribol, entrelaçando seus dedos. Ele demorou alguns minutos para notar que ela continuava dormindo, o gesto não passando de uma atitude inconsciente. Julgou que seria arriscado continuar a mirá-la, mas o fez mesmo assim: os olhos se fixando ora na grifinória que jazia serena ao seu lado, ora nas mãos unidas. Outro suspiro, os olhos agora fechados com força, a reação clássica de quem luta contra uma constatação indigesta. Naquele breve momento soube que amava Hermione Granger.

Ela se ajeitou novamente, uns sete ou oito minutos depois. Os lábios e nariz agora repousavam na curva de seu pescoço. Respirou fundo, como se quisesse absorver cada molécula que se desprendia da pele dele, aquele cheiro mentolado tão peculiar. Moveu os lábios, algo que ele - ainda sem coragem de abrir os olhos - classificou como um beijo suave. Os lábios se deslocaram apenas alguns centímetros, outro beijo. Ela acordara. Mas foi só depois do quinto beijo que ele abriu os olhos, sorrindo, para tomar-lhe os lábios em seguida. Ela enroscou as pernas nas dele, por debaixo do lençol, sussurrando um bom-dia quando o beijo foi interrompido para que recuperassem o fôlego. E então o sexo como válvula de escape, varrendo todos pensamentos complexos e guiando-o a uma só conclusão: estava exatamente onde deveria estar.

* * *

Ela adentrou o banheiro, o corpo envolto apenas por uma toalha, os cabelos molhados caindo por suas costas.

- Draco? - A voz saiu mais alta, numa tentativa de ser ouvida apesar do barulho da água que colidia com o piso e com a pele do sonserino.

- O que?

Ela o observou jogar a cabeça para trás, enxaguando os cabelos finos. Voltou a atenção ao espelho embaçado, analisando as próprias olheiras e uma marca avermelhada na região do pescoço. Teria que recorrer a um feitiço.

- Acho que deveríamos partir, logo. A Ordem não é imbecil, com certeza estranhou a quantidade de dinheiro que retiramos. Já devem estar investigando a cidade em que utilizamos o banco, não demorarão a investigar as cidades vizinhas. - Ele se questionou, por alguns segundos, quão ruim seria ser encontrado pela Ordem. Seria pior do que passar a vida migrando de um país a outro? Por quanto tempo o dinheiro de Hermione seria capaz de sustentá-los? - Sei que eles não me machucariam. Provavelmente estaria no dia seguinte, estampando a capa do Profeta Diário, como a mais nova prisioneira a ser libertada pelo Lado do Bem. - Verbalizou a última frase, incapaz de camuflar o rancor e a ironia. - Mas Ha... Mas eles não lhe dariam nem uma chance de se explicar. - Concluiu o discurso, voltando os olhos inconscientemente para a tatuagem negra que ele trazia no braço. O seu estômago se contorceu: ela se importava.

- Está certa, Granger. Para onde pensou em ir?

- Não sei. Talvez para a França mesmo, pelo menos conseguiríamos nos comunicar. - Sorriu. - Não acho que poderemos ficar muito tempo por lá também.

- Certo, iremos à França então. - Concordou com um sorriso, desligando o chuveiro. - Desculpe por isso. - Acrescentou, com um ar meio malicioso, apontando o local avermelhado. Ela dirigiu-lhe um sorriso cúmplice e foi até o quarto vestir-se para o almoço.

* * *

Já fazia três dias que estavam acomodados no pequeno hotel, numa cidade do norte da França. Ela despiu o casaco grosso, satisfeita com o aquecimento central. Ele fechou a porta de madeira, atirando a chave sobre os dois Profeta Diário que foram capazes de adquirir sem chamar muita atenção. As manchetes anunciavam a captura de Comensais, em uma delas Scrimgeour afirmava que os dementadores estavam novamente sob o controle do ministério. Não havia uma reportagem que não citasse a Ordem da Fênix e Harry Potter, que o jornal insistia em proclamar como "O Eleito".

Ele tirava o seu próprio casaco, ainda refletindo sobre as notícias que lera, quando ela soltou um grito de dor. Fitou-a, assustado, as mãos segurando firmemente a varinha. Ela parecia bem.

- O que houve, Granger?

A garota, ainda em choque, retirava o dinheiro que carregava no bolso traseiro das calças, espalhando-o sobre a cama.

- Algo que estava no bolso me queimou. - Ela parecia em pânico. Ele a observou examinar todas as notas e moedas, sem compreender.

Voltou-se para ele um ou dois minutos depois, visivelmente aterrorizada. Entregava-lhe uma moeda trouxa, as mãos tremendo. Ele a segurou, receoso, como se o objeto estivesse prestes a explodir. Não foi capaz de enxergar nada anormal.

- Olhe os números, em cima. - Ela ordenou, com a voz falha. Ele continuou a olhá-la, esperando uma explicação. - Não são mais o número de série da moeda, são uma data.

Ela estava certa. "081199 23.15", era o que aparecia em baixo relevo na borda.

- Oito de novembro, é amanhã. Às onze e quinze da noite. Só há algumas pessoas no mundo que poderiam ter me mandado isso. Eles virão me buscar.

A única reação que ele teve foi a de abraçá-la forte, num recado mudo.

* * *

N/A: Obrigada pelas reviews! :) A história a partir de agora adquire um novo ritmo, espero que gostem. Beijos.


	17. Capítulo XVII

_Harry Potter™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**CÁRCERE**

Capítulo XVII

- Temos que elaborar um plano. - Ela quebrou o silêncio, depois de incontáveis minutos. Falava baixo, um receio inconsciente de estar sendo ouvida por alguém além do loiro que a enlaçava.

- Certo. - Ele concordou, ainda tentando absorver a informação que viera com a moeda. - Poderíamos partir ainda hoje. - Sugeriu, inseguro.

- Não. - Ele se afastou para poder olhar diretamente nos olhos dela. - Quero dizer, é uma operação importante, a Ordem não falharia assim. Tenho certeza de que, se sairmos do prédio agora, haverá aurores a nossa espera. Seguramente estão contando com a possibilidade de você descobrir o plano.

- E, com certeza o hotel já foi protegido contra aparatação, não?

Ela concordou, num aceno.

- Poderíamos tentar, de qualquer jeito. Vamos pegar algumas coisas, talvez não seja seguro voltar se formos bem sucedidos.

Ele assentiu, fazendo com que todos os pertences se dirigissem à bolsa encantada por Hermione, que a segurou imediatamente.

- Pronta?

- Sim.

Nada. Outra tentativa, também frustrada.

- Você acha que eles têm como detectar uma tentativa de aparatação?

- Não sei. Talvez tenham. Mas é bem possível que se mantenham fiéis ao projeto inicial, não temos como sair daqui mesmo.

- Então, fingiremos não saber de nada? Vamos sair amanhã para almoçar, como todos os dias, certo?

- Sim, seria a nossa melhor oportunidade. - Concluiu, acompanhando o seu raciocínio.

Ele abaixou a cabeça por alguns segundos, voltando a fitá-la em seguida. Os dedos percorrendo os cabelos finos, revelando o nervosismo.

- Haverá aurores nos seguindo, de qualquer jeito. - Suspirou resignado. - Talvez a presença de trouxas os impeça de fazer uma cena, nos capturando na cidade.

- Talvez iniba, mas não impeça. Não podemos esquecer que são especialistas em alterar memórias, não é? - Ele parecia ter envelhecido cinco anos nos últimos minutos. Arrancou os sapatos displicentemente, acomodando-se na cama. Ela o imitou, a cabeça repousando sobre o tórax que oscilava com a respiração desritmada. - De qualquer jeito, é a nossa melhor alternativa.

- E se eu fugisse? Provavelmente irão desfazer os feitiços antiaparatação no momento em que vierem resgatá-la. - Disse a última palavra com desdém.

- Não. - A voz dela soou firme pela primeira vez desde que avistara a mensagem. - Não quero que você fuja como se estivesse errado, Draco. Você não é o vilão dessa história. Se não fosse por você, a essas horas Voldemort estaria me usando como isca, sem que eles tivessem feito qualquer esforço para impedir.

Ergueu a cabeça, apoiando o rosto no emaranhado de cachos castanhos. Os nós sendo desfeitos pelos seus dedos. Quando haviam se tornado tão íntimos mesmo?

- Está bem. Se ao menos você tivesse uma varinha... - Lamentou, reticente.

* * *

Ele segurou a sua mão ao sair do restaurante trouxa, apertando-a gentilmente. Queria lhe dizer que ficaria tudo bem, que dali a alguns instantes estariam em Nova York e dentro de uma hora ela estaria nua, abraçada a ele, dormindo tranqüilamente.

Caminharam por uns dois quarteirões, adentrando uma pequena livraria. Ela sorriu, indo em direção às estantes mais ao fundo da loja, arrastando-o consigo. Uma perfeita atriz, ele analisou.

Repassando o plano, durante a manhã, concluíram que - caso tentassem aparatar no meio da rua - o sonserino acabaria estuporado assim que empunhasse a varinha. Ela sugerira o local.

- Não acho que possam nos ver aqui. - Sussurrou, lançando olhares furtivos em direção à calçada.

- É agora. - Ele anunciou, as mãos unidas.

Observaram suas esperanças morrerem no intervalo de um tiro. Antes que Draco chegasse a retirar a varinha do bolso traseiro da calça, cerca de dez pessoas materializaram-se no humilde estabelecimento. Portas lacradas, feitiços de desilusão nas vitrines e o dono da livraria mergulhado em um sono calmo sobre o balcão. Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley à frente, sorrindo triunfantes, varinhas apontadas ameaçadoramente para o peito do inimigo de longa data.

- NÃO! - Ela gritou, protegendo-o com o próprio corpo. O ruivo olhou-a, atônito; Potter também parecia completamente sem reação. Talvez esperassem que ela sorrisse, correndo para abraçá-los. Draco aproveitou a distração para segurar a varinha em posição de ataque.

- Mione, o que está fazendo?! - Os olhos azuis exteriorizavam indignação.

- Não o ataquem. Foi ele quem me ajudou a fugir. - Tentou sintetizar, sem muito sucesso. Os dedos ligeiramente tortos de Ron a puxaram para perto de si, os braços envolvendo-a. E Draco sentiu uma vontade quase irrefreável de matá-lo, mas permaneceu imóvel; tinha consciência de que nunca mais tocaria em Granger se atentasse contra um membro da Ordem da Fênix.

- Expelliarmus!

E tudo o que o loiro pensou ao ver a varinha ser brutalmente arrancada de sua mão, foi que Potter era extremamente imbecil se de fato o encarava como uma ameaça mesmo na presença de tantos aurores. Exteriorizou o pensamento num sorriso sarcástico. Hermione respirou aliviada ao notar que ao menos Harry não recorrera ao Avada Kedavra.

- Parem! - Pediu, uma nota de pânico em sua voz.

- Mione, você provavelmente está sob o efeito de algum feitiço... - Harry iniciou, aproximando-se dela.

- Talvez até mesmo sob o domínio da Maldição Imperius. - Ron completou, sorrindo indulgente.

- Não, não estou. Que merda, será que dá para vocês me escutarem?! Se não fosse por ele, eu teria sido utilizada por Voldemort como isca há uma semana.

- Mi, fica calma. Tudo vai ficar bem. - Seu ex-namorado consolou, como se falasse com uma criança.

- É fácil descobrir se ele a está enfeitiçando. - Uma voz conhecida manifestou-se, caminhando em direção aos quatro garotos, que se entreolhavam. Alastor Moody parou, sorrindo, em frente ao loiro, realizando um feitiço não-verbal.

Draco gemeu com a dor, as feições contraídas, os joelhos levemente flexionados. Visivelmente, Moody não o atacara com a Maldição Cruciatus, cujos resultados seriam bem mais dramáticos; mas sem sombra de dúvida, o torturava.  
- O que está fazendo?!

- Acalme-se, menina. É só um pouquinho de dor, para desconcentrá-lo. Em segundos você não estará mais sobre a influência de qualquer feitiço que ele tenha lançado.

- Eu já disse que estou totalmente consciente! - Irritou-se.

O sonserino soltou um grito, os joelhos prestes a chocarem-se contra o carpete. Os olhos claros lacrimejavam.

- Parem com isso! - Exclamou, sentindo os próprios olhos marejarem. - Parem. Parem... - Suspirou, as mãos no rosto úmido. - Eu... Eu o amo. - Apelou, sem se atrever a fitar os olhos acinzentados que certamente estariam sobre ela.

A última coisa que Draco conseguiu assimilar depois daquela declaração foi um jato ofuscante vindo em sua direção. E então, o nada.

* * *

N/A: Calma, calma, não me matem antes do próximo capítulo, haha. Ah, sim, e a faculdade suga todo o meu tempo, então as atualizações vão demorar um pouquinho mais, mas podem ter certeza de que eu não vou abandonar a história. Continuem comentando! Beijos.


	18. Capítulo XVIII

_Harry Potter™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**CÁRCERE**

Capítulo XVIII

- O que você fez, Rony?! - Gritou, empurrando-o com violência. Correu em direção ao corpo inerte do sonserino, verificando que ele continuava a respirar. Um suspiro de alívio.

- Eu apenas o estuporei, Mione. - O ruivo tentou parecer indiferente, porém suas orelhas adquiriram o mesmo tom de vermelho do raio que atingira Malfoy. Ouvir Hermione - a sua Hermione - dizer que amava o comensal que a manteve presa todos esses meses foi mais do que ele pôde suportar.

Ela sentara-se no chão, apoiando a cabeça do loiro em suas pernas. O sofrimento recente ainda visível em seu rosto.

- Amortentia. - Rony murmurou.

Harry assentiu, ignorando o frio incômodo que se alastrava por seu estômago. Não se atreveria a enunciar suas dúvidas para o amigo.

- Mione, vamos para a sede, ok? - Os olhos verdes, agora tão próximos, a analisavam. - Lá poderemos conversar.

- Ele vai junto. - Impôs.

- Sim. - Harry concordou, sem hesitar. Segurou em seu braço, e logo todo o cenário se transformou em um borrão. Quando abriu novamente os olhos, estava no Largo Grimmauld, em frente aos números 11 e 13. Fitou o moreno com curiosidade, esperando por uma explicação.

- É, o Quartel General voltou a ser aqui. O outro era menor, e acabou sendo descoberto também. Voldemort já não representa a mesma ameaça que costumava representar, de qualquer jeito. - Esticou a mão em sua direção ajudando-a a se levantar. - Tonks poderá cuidar dele enquanto conversamos. - Concluiu, acenando com a cabeça para o sonserino ainda desacordado. O moreno parecia estranhamente compreensivo: talvez acreditasse na teoria da poção do amor.

- Pode ficar tranqüila, Hermione. - A metamorfomaga sorriu, erguendo o primo a alguns centímetros do chão com um feitiço e caminhando para o interior da residência que acabara de surgir.

A morena entrou, acompanhada de Harry, Ron - que não dissera uma única palavra desde que deixaram a livraria - e Lupin. Os outros aurores não os haviam acompanhado, ela observou, satisfeita. A casa parecia, pela primeira vez, perfeitamente habitável. Muito limpa, com um ou outro móvel novo e, o mais importante, sem o retrato da mãe de Sirius a xingar, aos gritos, qualquer um que ela não considerasse digno de pisar no local que um dia fora seu.

- Monstro tem sido remunerado por suas tarefas. - Harry acrescentou, como se temesse que a grifinória iniciasse mais um dos seus discursos fervorosos favoráveis à libertação dos elfos domésticos. - Monstro!

- Sim, senhor Potter? - O pequeno e idoso elfo surgiu, fazendo uma reverência exagerada.

- Poderia preparar um chá para a senhorita Granger? Estaremos no meu quarto.

Monstro desapareceu no instante seguinte. Hermione restringiu-se a seguir os garotos até o quarto que Harry ocupava no andar superior; Lupin optara por ficar no térreo.

Estar ali trazia a sensação de que o tempo regredira: sentiu-se, por um instante, com 15 anos, discutindo a futura audiência de Harry, lançando olhares furtivos a Ron.

- Sente-se, Mi. - Os verdes pediam, e era possível vislumbrar a dor e a angústia que carregavam: heranças da guerra, sem dúvida. Ela acomodou-se ao seu lado na cama, fitando os próprios dedos. - Bom, por que não começa nos contando o que aconteceu?

Ela suspirou. Entendia a necessidade daquilo, mas não conseguia sentir-se confortável em reviver os piores dias de sua vida.

- Bem, como vocês devem ter percebido, eu não consegui desaparatar na Mansão Malfoy. Aquela... - Suspirou. - Bellatriz conseguiu arrancar a varinha da minha mão, e Greyback me levou de volta ao porão. Devo ter ficado lá por uns dois dias.

- Eu quis voltar. - A voz de Rony era baixa, ele fitava o chão. - Mas Gui, Fleur e Harry não deixaram. Não poderíamos perder mais um, não era o que você ia querer. Acabamos decidindo que não íamos tentar te resgatar aquela noite.

Ela olhou para Ron, as palavras pareciam feri-lo. E ela concluiu que não seria a única a sofrer com a história. O elfo apareceu, com o chá que Harry pedira.

- Tome, você precisa se acalmar. - O moreno recomendou.

Ela assentiu.

- E então me transferiram. - Prosseguiu a narrativa, optando por não responder ao comentário de Rony. - Para uma espécie de presídio de segurança máxima do Lado das Trevas. Fui interrogada por três ou quatro dias seguidos, sobre o seu paradeiro. - Olhou para Harry de soslaio. - Não imaginei que fosse capaz de suportar tanta dor. Mas me mantive calada, principalmente porque sabia que não me matariam: eu era muito mais útil viva. - Abaixou a cabeça, os cachos castanhos cobrindo-lhe o rosto. - Encontrei o Draco no dia em que fui transferida para a cela. - Notou que os dois esforçavam-se para não protestar quanto ao fato de ela chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. - Dois comensais tentavam me estuprar, e ele apareceu. - Rony observou uma mancha circular surgir no jeans que ela vestia. - Os comensais sumiram, após uma conversa com ele no corredor. E eu compreendi que deveria ser propriedade dele, uma vingança pessoal.

- E ele te violentou? - Rony se manifestou, os punhos fechados, o rosto tão rubro quanto os cabelos. No momento seguinte, arrependeu-se: o seu pequeno surto fez com que Hermione erguesse os olhos em sua direção, e vê-la naquele estado doía demais.

- Não. - Voltou a fitar as calças. - Ele não me tocou, apenas me tratava com arrogância. Depois de um certo tempo passamos a conviver melhor, acho que ele sofria tanto quanto eu. Obviamente estava lá porque Voldemort queria punir os Malfoy pelo erro de Lúcio. Chegou a me arrumar alguns livros de palavras-cruzadas, uma caneta esferográfica e uma lanterna. - O ruivo fez menção de interromper, mas foi impedido por Harry. - Creio que eu era a única pessoa razoavelmente sã com quem ele podia conversar, e acabamos nos aproximando. Quando Bellatriz o visitou, dizendo que Voldemort planejava me utilizar, fugimos. Não era mais algo realmente difícil de se fazer. - Verbalizou, e o moreno foi capaz de sentir um leve tom acusatório em sua voz. - Fomos para a Austrália, pegar o meu dinheiro. E creio que o resto da história vocês sabem. - Concluiu, com certa amargura.

- Eu sinto muito, Mione. Por tudo. - Os olhos verdes brilhavam. - Deve querer saber o que houve depois que foi capturada, não? - Ela concordou. - Dobby morreu, foi atingido por uma faca quando aparatávamos. - Baixou os olhos. - Acabamos concluindo que muito provavelmente você não estaria mais na Mansão Malfoy, e optamos por aguardar por pistas. Prosseguimos com o nosso plano. Fomos ao cofre de Bellatriz e pegamos a taça de Helga Hufflepuff. Rony se transformou em Bellatriz, eu e Grampo fomos sob a capa da invisibilidade. - Notou que a grifinória reprimiu um sorriso ao imaginar Ronald transformado. - Não foi nada simples, fomos descobertos e tivemos que fugir em um dragão. Sem contar que Grampo ficou com a espada de Godric Gryffindor. E desde então temos combatido comensais e aliados de Voldemort. Restam poucos, muitos mudaram de lado quando perceberam que ele perdia. Mas não encontramos mais nenhuma horcrux, nem fomos capazes de destruir a taça.

- E só obtivemos informações sobre o local em que você estava há algumas semanas. - Ela riu, cética. - É verdade. - O ruivo continuou, ajoelhando-se aos pés dela, segurando suas mãos. - Confesso que depois de alguns meses, não tínhamos mais muitas esperanças de te encontrar viva, mas nunca deixamos de querer encontrá-la.

Tirou as mãos das dele.

- Não, Rony, vocês não vão conseguir me convencer dessa história. Então vocês são capazes de exterminar quase todos os seguidores de Voldemort, de invadir o Gringotes, mas não conseguem encontrar uma merda de um esconderijo num prazo de quase um ano! Ah, não. - Levantou-se. Era tão bom exteriorizar toda aquela raiva, como se um peso fosse retirado do seu peito. - Não é como se vocês não tivessem apreendido centenas de comensais que poderiam ter informações valiosas.

- A maioria prefere morrer a trair Voldemort. - Foi Harry quem argumentou. - Sabem que se o fizerem, morrerão do mesmo jeito. Os que mudaram de lado não eram do círculo de confiança.

- E nada foi assim tão simples quanto parece, Hermione. Carlinhos morreu. Ficamos semanas trancafiados, em pânico. - Uma pequena gota se desprendeu dos cílios ruivos, escorrendo pelas bochechas avermelhadas. Outras a seguiram. - Eu não podia simplesmente sair à procura de horcruxes, minha mãe não suportaria. Kingsley também foi assassinado. Fred ficou meses no St. Mungus, por sorte quando já era razoavelmente seguro ser internado lá. Todos os dias o Profeta trazia nomes conhecidos. Eu entendo o quanto você deve ter sofrido, mas o mundo aqui fora não era menos assustador.

Passou as mãos pequenas pelo rosto.

- Sinto muito por Carlinhos. Por tudo. Como estão todos?

- Bem, na medida do possível. Preocupados com você. - Ela sorriu, não era o maior sorriso que já dera, mas era verdadeiro. - Eu ainda posso te abraçar?

Ela concordou, com um aceno, deixando-se envolver pelos braços grandes de Ron. Descansou a cabeça em seu peito, e por alguns instantes a sensação de voltar no tempo lhe atingiu novamente. As lágrimas agora escorriam desenfreadas pelo seu rosto, acompanhadas de alguns soluços.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Mi. - Ele consolou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos volumosos. Harry timidamente juntou-se a eles no abraço. E ela constatou que a guerra muda as pessoas, mas que há algumas coisas no mundo que não se alteram: e o amor dela por ambos era uma dessas coisas.

* * *

N/A: É isso aí, gente. Espero que estejam gostando. Obrigada pelos comentários! O próximo capítulo não está escrito, e eu ando beem sem tempo, mas prometo que vou me esforçar, quem sabe até a semana que vem ele está aí. Continuem comentando! ;*


	19. Capítulo XIX

_Harry Potter™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**CÁRCERE**

Capítulo XIX

Fechou a porta do quarto de Harry atrás de si, deparando-se com Tonks, que caminhava em sua direção.

- Onde ele está? - Perguntou, tímida. A auror dirigiu-lhe um sorriso cúmplice e acenou em direção a uma das portas, os cabelos rosa-chiclete ondulando às suas costas. - Obrigada.

Abriu a porta lustrosa do aposento que um dia dividira com Gina. Espiou por uma pequena fresta antes de entrar, sorrindo, aliviada, ao encontrá-lo sentado sobre a cama.

- Hey. - Ele sorriu de volta. - Como você está?

- Ótimo. Aparentemente o idiota do Weasley não tem a capacidade de causar danos muito sérios a alguém. - Concluiu, com deboche. No fundo, tinha que admitir, só mencionara o ruivo numa tentativa de descobrir se Hermione o perdoara, ou coisa pior. Suas entranhas reviraram ao analisar a última alternativa.

- Bem, não podemos culpá-lo, não é? Você roubou a garota dele. - Disse, sentando-se ao seu lado na cama.

Ele se limitou a sorrir. Era tão fácil sorrir na presença dela.  
- Pelo menos eles já desistiram da idéia de me usar como Inferius?  
- Não sei, acho que eles não chegaram a montar um plano tão elaborado. - Ele colocou a sua mão sobre a dela. - Acho que eles acreditaram em mim, finalmente. Ainda que preferissem não acreditar.

- Vocês estão bem? - Perguntou, ainda que tivesse consciência de que não ouviria a resposta desejada.

- Sim. Quero dizer, vai demorar um tempo para a amizade voltar a ser o que era, mas estamos bem. Esses meses não foram fáceis para eles também. E, bem, eles não tinham pistas sobre o meu paradeiro.

Não foi capaz de reprimir um riso cético. Ela o fitou, não parecendo surpresa com a reação.

- Ora, Granger, depois de tudo o que lemos no Profeta, sobre o Santo Potter ter capturado centenas de comensais, você acha realmente que não conseguiriam encontrá-la se quisessem? - Ela continuou a observar as mãos entrelaçadas. A constatação verbalizada por outra pessoa soava assustadoramente mais real. - Você sabe que é verdade. Não é como se a prisão fosse impenetrável, principalmente nos últimos tempos.

Passou a mão pelos cachos castanhos, uma desculpa para afastá-la da mão gélida.

- Rony perdeu um irmão, Draco. Fred mesmo passou uma temporada no St. Mungus. Nós estávamos quase alheios a isso, mas não podemos nos esquecer de que é uma guerra, Draco, não há vencedores. - Agarrou-se ao resquício de ilusão com todas as forças que possuía.

- Granger, não. Não tente justificar os erros deles. Você estava confinada em um local sujo, sendo mal alimentada, e estando susceptível a violência de todos os tipos. Não vou admitir que fale como se eles fossem as únicas vítimas. Não foram atrás de você porque não se importaram.

A última frase ecoou em sua mente. O ódio que reprimira por Harry e Ron sendo projetado em Draco.

- Eu vou com eles. - Voltou os olhos para ela, ainda sem compreender. O tom calmo e frio quebrando o clima de discussão. - Nas missões. Eles precisam de ajuda, e eu quero ajudar.

- Ótimo, Granger. Só fale aos seus amiguinhos para pararem de me caçar. - Levantou-se caminhando a passos largos em direção à porta. Ela fechou os olhos segundos antes que o estrondoso baque ressoasse pelo aposento.

* * *

N/A: Capítulo minúsculo, que já estava escrito há mais de um ano. Mas hoje relendo essa fic, e relendo os comentários de todos vocês, eu concluí que, além da fic ser bem razoável, não é nada justo deixá-los sem um final. Portanto, estou assumindo o compromisso de terminá-la dentro de poucos capítulos (e, quem sabe, poucas semanas), já inclusive esbocei o que irá acontecer. Portanto, façam uma aspirante a autora feliz e comentem! :) Beijos, e obrigada pelo carinho.


	20. Capítulo XX

_Harry Potter™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**CÁRCERE**

Capítulo XX

- Vamos rever tudo uma última vez, por favor? – Hermione pediu, mordendo o lábio inferior. Harry e Ron assentiram prontamente enquanto ela repetia os passos pela que deveria ser a milésima vez. Desde a partida de Draco, há três semanas, todas as suas atenções e energias haviam se voltado para o planejamento da última missão – uma tentativa de fingir que aquela ausência não a afetava. Rony e Harry haviam colaborado empenhando-se em fingir que não notavam as olheiras e o inchaço dos olhos. – Então, como já concluímos, as últimas horcruxes devem ser o Diadema de Ravenclaw e a Nagini. Harry acredita ter visto o diadema na Sala Precisa, então começaremos por lá. Enquanto isso eu e o Rony entraremos na Câmara Secreta atrás de outras presas do obelisco. Levaremos também a taça. A nossa presença irá atrair Voldemort até Hogwarts e então será possível atingir a Nagini. É isso. Será a batalha final.

Os dois ouvintes limitaram-se a suspirar. O número de vezes que haviam escutado aquele plano não o tornara menos angustiante.

- Partiremos amanhã ao entardecer. Acho melhor irmos dormir, já são quase três horas da manhã. – Ela concluiu, fazendo com que Harry se levantasse e lhe desse um beijo de boa noite. Rony permaneceu na biblioteca, ajudando-a a guardar os livros nas respectivas estantes.

- Você é maravilhosa, Hermione. Não conseguiríamos sem você.

Ela se limitou a sorrir. Era impossível não associar o elogio aos murmúrios de Malfoy durante o sexo. Não ouvira uma única palavra sobre ele desde a briga, o que não deixava de ser um bom sinal: caso o Lorde das Trevas o tivesse encontrado, provavelmente sua cabeça já estaria exposta em algum local da Londres bruxa. Será que Voldemort o aceitaria caso Draco manifestasse o desejo de voltar a trabalhar para ele?

Estava mergulhada nessas análises quando sentiu os braços largos de Ron a envolverem. Correspondeu ao abraço quase que maquinalmente.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Hermione. Treinamos anos para isso, estamos prontos. O plano é ótimo, vai dar tudo certo amanhã, você vai ver. – A voz dele saía calma enquanto os dedos percorriam os cachos castanhos. Beijou-lhe a testa. – E não se esqueça nunca de que eu te amo, e vou estar aqui esperando por você.

Foi então que ela o beijou. Porque, Deus, Rony parecia tão certo em meio a toda aquela confusão: suas sardas, seus olhos inocentes, seu amor puro. E porque talvez com Malfoy não fosse amor, fosse medo, carência, ou mesmo uma espécie de síndrome de Estocolmo. Não podia ser amor, não podia.

Rony ergueu o seu suéter apenas o suficiente para tatear-lhe a pele da cintura. Ela suspirou.

- Rony, me desculpe, mas eu não posso fazer isso. Não posso. – E deixou o recinto quase correndo, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Talvez estivesse louca, mas poderia morrer no dia seguinte, e se assim o fosse, gostaria que a última pessoa com quem houvesse feito amor – sim, porque não havia como negar que se entregara de corpo e alma a ele – fosse Draco Malfoy.

* * *

- Ora, querida, você já não parece mais pele e ossos, está bem mais corada também! – A senhora Weasley observou, efusiva, durante o almoço que preparara na sede da Ordem da Fênix para todo o grupo. – Sente-se, precisamos nos alimentar bem hoje. – Hermione obedeceu, sentindo compaixão por aquela mulher que tentava ocultar o nervosismo de entregar todos os seus filhos a uma batalha incerta.

Estavam todos particularmente silenciosos. Tonks e Lupin brincavam com o filho que dentro de algumas horas seria deixado com os pais da auror, o senhor Weasley parecia incapaz de tirar os olhos da comida, Gina evitava olhar na direção de Harry e Rony, a exemplo da irmã, não olhava na direção de Hermione por absolutamente nada.

Os três partiram quando o sol começou a se pôr. A primeira parte do plano foi executada perfeitamente: como quase não havia mais seguidores de Riddle em Hogwarts, entraram na escola com facilidade. Harry encontrou o diadema em menos de uma hora, Hermione e Rony o aguardavam na porta da sala com algumas presas do obelisco. A penúltima horcrux foi eliminada enquanto a marca negra surgia no céu.

A Ordem chegou dentro de alguns minutos, com muito mais bruxos a seu favor, o que não tornou a batalha menos equilibrada. Os seguidores remanescentes de Voldemort o idolatravam a tal ponto que lutavam como se fossem o triplo. Aos poucos, bruxos de ambos os lados sucumbiam.

- Deixe essa vadiazinha comigo! – Bellatriz gritou ao ver um comensal frente a frente com Hermione. Ela parecia ainda mais insana, os dentes quase podres, os cabelos emaranhados. – Sua biscatezinha! De nada adiantou abrir as pernas para o idiota do meu sobrinho, viu? Estamos aqui agora, eu e você. E dessa vez você não vai escapar. Sua maldita! Suja! Você não se envergonha, não, de roubar a magia daqueles que são realmente dignos dela?

- Sua infeliz, louca!

Ela riu, atirando a cabeça para trás.

- Certo, que sejam então essas as suas últimas palavras... Avada...

- Olá, tia Bella.

* * *

N/A: Capítulo rapidíssimo, hein? O próximo é MUITO provavelmente o último. Espero que estejam gostando, sou melhor com cenas de sexo que com batalhas, mas eu tento, haha. Comentem! Beijos.


	21. Capítulo XXI

Harry Potter™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem.

_N/A: Pessoas, esse é o final reescrito. Se você passou por aqui antes e leu um capítulo curtinho, com esse mesmo começo e um final corrido, peço encarecidamente que dê mais uma chance a essa história. Obrigada desde já a você, que acompanhou a história, acreditou na minha capacidade, e sonhou com uma relação Draco e Hermione junto comigo..._

**CÁRCERE**

Capítulo XX

_- Certo, que sejam então essas as suas últimas palavras... Avada..._

_- Olá, tia Bella._

- Draco? – Bellatriz sibilou, momentaneamente desconcertada. O coração de Hermione falhou uma batida.

- E então, tia? Ainda estou em tempo de me unir ao lado vencedor? – Ele sorria de um modo que seria charmoso se não fosse quase diabólico, Hermione analisou.

Bella ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, os lábios contraídos numa tentativa mal sucedida de ocultar a satisfação ao ver o arrependimento do sobrinho.

- Ora, Draco, você sabe que o Lorde odeia traidores! – Sua varinha ainda apontava para Hermione, e ela dirigiu o olhar à menina por alguns milésimos de segundos, para então voltar a encará-lo. Ele não se moveu, todas as atenções centradas na figura bizarra de sua tia. Hermione suspirou: queria gritar, dizer que ele era um grande filho da puta, um maldito covarde, um imbecil. Queria forçá-lo a olhar dentro dos olhos dela, queria...

- E se eu me redimir? E se eu provar que sou digno da confiança dele? E se eu consertar o meu erro matando de uma vez essa sangue-ruim maldita, agora que ela não tem mais utilidade nenhuma? – Sua voz era tão fria que Hermione sentiu um leve arrepio na nuca. Ele tinha que estar blefando, tinha.

- Duvido. – Bellatriz disse, com desdém. O queixo inclinado numa demonstração de superioridade. – Você é igual ao seu pai: um filho da puta covarde.

Ele sorriu, girando a varinha na direção de Hermione, olhando-a de soslaio.

- Avada... Kedavra! – Concluiu, voltando a varinha na direção da tia. Os cabelos longos dela esvoaçaram de um modo quase poético e o seu rosto adquiriu uma expressão indignada antes que o corpo inerte colidisse com a terra.

Hermione caiu ajoelhada no chão, as pernas trêmulas não sendo mais capazes de sustentar-lhe o peso do corpo. Ele permaneceu imóvel a observá-la; ela nunca parecera tão frágil quanto naqueles dez segundos, constatou.

- O que você faz aqui, Draco?

Ele permaneceu em silêncio enquanto ela respirava fundo e levantava, aparentemente recuperada do choque.

- Vamos sair daqui, Granger. Vamos embora. – Ele pediu, sério. Ela se resumiu a fitá-lo, balançando a cabeça numa negativa discreta. – Vamos... – Insistiu.

- Você sabe que eu não posso. – A frase foi dita num sussurro.

Ela o olhou uma última vez antes de sair correndo em direção aos jardins de Hogwarts, onde a batalha efetivamente transcorria. Draco não se moveu, limitando-se a assistir seu vulto desaparecer por entre as árvores da Floresta Proibida e tendo plena consciência de que ela jamais o perdoaria pela covardia.

Foi Rony o primeiro a abraçá-la quando tudo acabou; repetia, meio anestesiado, "terminou, Hermione, terminou" ao mesmo tempo em que lhe beijava os cabelos. E em todos os rostos era possível visualizar o alívio, ainda que não uma felicidade completa – em guerras, o preço da vitória é quase sempre tão alto quanto o da derrota, e muito sangue inocente fora derramado para que Riddle e seus seguidores finalmente sucumbissem.

Draco soube do desfecho da batalha por Narcisa na manhã seguinte, durante um café simples no local onde ela permanecera escondida e ele ficara nos últimos vinte dias.

- O que importa é que acabou, não? – Ela parecia alguns anos mais velha desde a notícia da morte de Lúcio, há cerca de cinco semanas. Ele assentiu, correndo os olhos pelo jornal que Narcisa segurava numa tentativa de ler a lista dos mortos. – Snape disse que provavelmente conseguiremos todas as nossas propriedades de volta, já que no final nos abstivemos. E você ainda ajudou aquela sangue-ruim a fugir, o que foi bastante favorável à nossa imagem.

O estômago de Draco revirou, por um motivo que ele não soube identificar. Talvez fosse pelo fato de que todos sabiam que ele a havia ajudado; ou quem sabe pelo fato de que ele era o único a saber que não a ajudara novamente quando necessário.

* * *

Há exatos nove dias a guerra havia encerrado. Draco analisou mais uma vez o quarto em que estava hospedado no Caldeirão Furado antes de fechar a porta; Narcisa havia retornado à mansão Malfoy três dias atrás, mas ele optara por permanecer na hospedaria bruxa por mais algum tempo – no fundo sabia, por mais que o pai o houvesse magoado, seria doloroso retornar à casa. Tom cumprimentou-o quando atravessou o bar em direção ao Beco Diagonal: precisava sair daquele cômodo apertado, espairecer, analisar o que faria de seu futuro e aquele cenário de reconstrução lhe parecia ideal.

Analisava a vitrine de uma loja de artigos de quadribol – uma das únicas já completamente reconstruída e funcionando – quando a viu, refletida no vidro, Weasley ao seu lado e um sorvete de tonalidade esverdeada em sua mão. Ainda através do reflexo na vitrine, pôde visualizar o momento em que ela o reconheceu, interrompendo a caminhada. Weasley não conseguiu ocultar o descontentamento.

- Olá, Granger. – Disse, finalmente, virando-se.

- Malfoy.

Ele ficou parado, a analisá-la, sem saber o que mais dizer; Rony passou o braço por seus ombros, numa tentativa de desencorajá-lo. Era tanto a ser dito que era quase impossível formular as frases. Ela estava ainda mais bonita, constatou: as bochechas rosadas, menos magra, sem as costumeiras olheiras.

- Eu preciso conversar com você. – Pediu. Ela cerrou os lábios.

- Hermione Granger! Ronald Weasley! Obrigado por tudo o que fizeram pela sociedade bruxa! Meus filhos são seus fãs! Eu poderia tirar uma foto? – Um bruxo anônimo interrompeu, empolgado, ignorando por completo a presença de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione sorriu, bondosa, postando-se ao lado de Rony. O homem entregou a câmera a Draco num pedido implícito, posou entre os dois heróis, e então partiu satisfeito. Draco levantou uma das sobrancelhas, visivelmente contrariado, os olhos nos dela. Segurou-lhe o braço.

- Vai, Granger, me dá dez minutos. Eu estou hospedado no Caldeirão Furado, lá não seremos interrompidos.

Ela pareceu analisar a proposta. Rony puxou-a, desesperado, para um canto, tentando claramente dissuadi-la enquanto insistia em tocar-lhe o braço.

- Há uns meses atrás eu estava sozinha com ele e não me lembro de você tentando bancar o herói! – Contrapôs, olhando ao redor em seguida, desconcertada ao notar que a discussão tornava-se pública. – Eu já sou bem grandinha, Ronald. E sei o caminho até a Toca. – Encerrou, falando baixo e afastando-se dele a passos decididos.

* * *

Hermione adentrou o aposento, visivelmente desconfortável. Só parou de entrelaçar os dedos, numa tentativa de conter o nervosismo, quando ele tomou as suas mãos.

- Eu sinto muito.

Ela passou os dedos pelos cabelos.

- Está tudo bem. Você seria caçado por ambos os lados.

- Não, Granger, não está tudo bem. Você sabe disso e eu também. Você sempre achou que eu iria me redimir, você esperava que eu lutasse por você. Não negue. – Redargüiu ao vê-la balançar a cabeça em uma negativa. – Eu não sou assim, Granger. Você já deveria ter percebido que eu não sou exatamente o seu príncipe encantado. – Concluiu, com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. As mãos bagunçaram os fios loiros, enquanto ele dava as costas a ela e caminhava em direção à janela. Hermione permaneceu em silêncio.

- Eu não tenho mais idade para sonhar com príncipes encantados, Draco.

- Não é tão simples, Granger. O que teríamos agora seria muito mais complexo do que o que vivemos antes. Era muito mais simples me escolher quando eu era a sua única alternativa, e quando as pessoas não estavam te recriminando por essa escolha.

- Eu não me importo com a opinião dos outros, não mais. Há coisas boas que a guerra nos traz. Eu amadureci.

- É fácil dizer isso entre essas quatro paredes, Granger. Mas existem escolhas que nos marcam pelo resto da vida. – Ele disse baixo, levantando a manga esquerda. A marca negra permanecia, ainda que mais fraca.

- Abandonar você seria uma escolha que me marcaria pelo resto da vida. E eu me arrependeria dela tanto quanto você se arrepende dessa marca. Eu estou disposta a lutar por você. Não dá para sermos ambos covardes nessa relação.

Draco voltou os olhos em sua direção, contrariado. Encontrou-a a sorrir, debochada. Puxou-o para um beijo. E ele aprofundou o contato guiando-a na direção da vidraça, num gesto simbólico que ela aprovou silenciosamente.

- Você sabe que eu não vou te deixar voltar para a Toca hoje, né? – Sussurrou. Ela sorriu.

Da calçada, Ronald Weasley fechou os olhos tentando assimilar aquela constatação tão indigesta: ela não era sua, nunca mais o seria. Com um movimento de varinha, desapareceu dentre os bruxos sorridentes que faziam compras, alheios às sombras que se fundiam em uma antítese, emolduradas pela janela.

* * *

N/A: Eis o fim. É sempre complicado encerrar uma fic longa, sempre fica essa sensação de que tinha muito mais história para ser escrita, que poderia ser muito melhor. Mas eu estou satisfeita, de qualquer jeito. Espero que vocês também tenham gostado. Um obrigada muito especial à minha irmã (biológica mesmo) linda que me auxiliou no meio da crise "não sei como terminar Cárcere" e a todos vocês que comentaram, elogiaram, apoiaram e inclusive criticaram. Um grande beijo, e, quem sabe, até uma próxima!


End file.
